Ghost Ladies
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Luigi estava seguindo sua vida até quando recebe uma noticia que King Boo fugiu e raptou Mario e Professor E. Gadd. Mais uma vez Luigi precisa encarar sua aventura como caçador de fantasma para enfrentar seu maior medo e rival, mas terá uma ajuda inesperada de uma amiga do seu irmão. Luigi x Boosette x Harem
1. Forma Verdadeira

Os heróis do Reino Cogumelo, Mario e Luigi, possuem uma simples casa próximo ao castelo da princesa Peach. Uma casa simples para dois homens solteiros que selam para a proteção do reino que Bowser quer tanto ter o controle. Para os habitantes daquele reino é algo bastante desproporcional para dois heróis que fizeram tanto para o reino tanto para sua proteção como organizar a paixão da nação: as corridas de karts. Contudo que são poucos sabem da verdadeira condição financeira dos dois irmãos.

Mario é o herói mais adorado pelos reinos e poucos sabem que ele possui um majestoso castelo que foi tomado certa vez pelo Wario na época que Mario atendeu o chamado para salvar o reino de 'Sarasaland' de uma invasão alienígena.

Porém a história não passa no foco do grande herói, mas o principal parceiro dele, seu irmão Luigi. O encanador verde não pode ter um refeitório de atos heroicos como seu irmão mais velho, mas possui atos significativos suficiente para ter uma fama própria para evitar as más línguas que o consideram como 'Mario Verde' ou 'Irmão Covarde'. Já conseguiu salvar seu irmão duas vezes, uma nas mãos de Bowser e outra nas mãos do misterioso King Boo. Também salvou a princesa Peach quando o reino foi atacado novamente pelo Bowser na ausência de Mario.

Mario pode seguir o arquétipo do herói destemido, diferente do irmão mais novo que possui uma personalidade mais tímida e medos mais nítidos, principalmente para fantasmas, contudo essas atitudes não tira o brilho do herói que muitas vezes atua como parceiro do herói, mas quando é possível tem um protagonismo próprio. Irônico que sua fama foi criado como 'Caçador de Fantasmas', em cima do seu maior medo. Claro que precisou do equipamento do professor E. Gadd, mas não tira o mérito do Luigi superar seus medos e enfrentar os fantasmas.

A aventura como caçador de fantasma permitiu do Luigi possui uma fortuna considerado para ter sua própria habitação. Uma enorme mansão criada que muito parece um castelo. Um misto de arquitetura misturado com uma vegetação tropical. Ao longe pode ver um grande brasão de 'L' que identifica quem possui aquela magnífica mansão. É fato que Luigi passa maior parte do tempo na casa que divide com Mario, mas sua mansão é onde tem seu merecido descanso.

Dentro da mansão Luigi está conversando com um amigo que adquiriu em sua aventura, o príncipe Peasley. Filho da Rainha Bean do reino Beanbear possui uma aparência exótica. Sua pele totalmente verde pele totalmente verde (típico para os nascido daquele reino), uma face meio arredondada e cabelos loiros quando mexem chegam brilhar. O príncipe conhecido pela sua vaidade, mas possui uma bravura para ser o defensor do seu reino. Está usando um manto sem mangas com palmo acima do joelhos, um cinto vermelho, sapatilhas com longas tiras brancas até altura da canela, uma capa vermelha e uma espada de esgrima na bainha.

As más línguas dizem que Luigi e o príncipe tem uma relação… 'profunda', mas esquecem o sucesso para o público feminino que o príncipe Peasley e o contato do encanador tem com a princesa de Sarasaland.

\- Luigi, meu caro amigo - começa falar o príncipe, enquanto bate os cabelos que causa alguns efeitos de brilhos - sempre é interessante visitar um querido amigo em sua verdadeira residência, mas me pergunto sobre esse cão. Você não tinha medo de fantasmas? - disse alisando o cachorro de Luigi.

Polterpup são fantasmas cachorros dóceis. No seu segundo confronto com King Boo no Evershade Valley quando ele destruiu a Dark Moon que resultou o descontrole dos fantasmas hostis. Um polterpup pegou afinidade com Luigi e ele está criando desde então.

\- Na verdade eu tenho, mas quando se acostuma com os mais dóceis se tornam ótimos companheiros - disse alisando o cão fantasmagórico que late de alegria.

\- Será que o rei dos boos está finalmente preso?

\- Espero que sim. O professor garantiu que fez uma prisão mais poderosa para impedir dele fugir. Ainda se ele fugir é bem provável que vai atrás do Mario para me atrair. Meu irmão não vai ser capturado de novo. Ele não é a princesa Peach..

\- Tenho que informar que ele foi capturado - disse uma voz feminina que surpreende os dois - King Boo conseguiu escapar e capturar Mario. Ele também capturou o professor E. Gadd.

\- Oh não - o Luigi começou a treme colocando sua boina para baixo como se quisesse esconder dentro do chapéu.

\- Luigi tenha calma - disse o amigo colocando a mão no ombro do encanador - quem é você? E de onde está falando.

\- Eu sou uma amiga do Mario que o ajudou uma vez. Eu me preocupo com meu amigo e também não gosto da maldade da rainha dos boo.

\- Rainha? - disse Luigi ficando mais calmo - espera um pouco você é uma… fantasma? - Luigi começa tremer de medo de novo, mas não puxa sua boina para baixo novamente. O príncipe só suspira.

\- Eu sou Senhor L, mas eu sou boa. Claro que já fui má, por causa das minhas irmãs.

Irmãs? Luigi pensa nessa palavra, mas aos poucos recorda de sua memória. Ele lembra das aventuras que Mario contou sobre quando Peach foi sequestrada por um alien chamado Sir Grodus quando Mario estava em um cruzeiro com a princesa. E tinha uma fantasma que foi sua inimiga, mas acabou sendo aliada com decorrer de sua aventura.

\- Ei, você é uma das irmãs Sereias Sombrias? - disse Luigi ficando mais calmo.

\- Exato - disse uma fantasma aparecendo para os dois.

A fantasma é totalmente roxa e tem silhuetas femininas, onde a única coisa que não apresenta são pernas. Seus cabelos são rosas e encaracolados sendo que a franja da frente cobre totalmente os olhos. Os quadris são pequenos, mas os seios são grandes, mas não apresenta bico. Esse detalhe é chamado atenção, porque parece que fantasma não está usando roupa no corpo, apenas dois acessórios de roupas suas luvas brancas e seu chapéu de bruxa vermelho com três listras brancas. Parece que usa maquiagem nos lábios um batom rosa e nas bochechas que destacam sendo rosados.

\- Meu nome é Vivian. Prazer conhece-lo Senhor L - disse a fantasma sorrindo. O cachorro de Luigi corre em volta dela latindo, mas de forma pacífica e não agressiva.

\- Vivian? Eu não estava lembrando do seu nome. É um prazer conhecê-la, mas por favor me chame de Luigi. O nome Senhor L não traz boas lembranças - disse o encanador lembrando da vez que foi hipnotizado e assumiu um alter ego vilanesco chamado Mr. L.

\- Desculpe Sen… digo Luigi, mas enfim King Boo se libertou e conseguiu capturar Mario.

\- Eu me pergunto como meu irmão conseguiu ser enganado novamente - disse Luigi pensativo.

\- Talvez King Boo usou sua verdadeira forma. Tanto você como Mario nunca viram é possível ser enganado.

\- Faz sentido.

\- Luigi - fiz o príncipe - vai precisar de ajuda? Eu posso ajudar.

\- Obrigado Peasley, mas acho que vou dá conta desse fantasma. Ainda tenho meus equipamentos da minha uma caçada.

\- Tudo bem - o príncipe assobia e entra na janela da mansão um tipo de feijão verde grande com asas - qualquer coisa pode entrar contato comigo que eu ajudarei - disse batendo o cabelo - eu vou deixá-lo a sós com amiga do seu irmão - até mais - sai voando.

\- Bye Bye - Luigi acena para o amigo, enquanto vai embora.

Vivian nas costas de Luigi coloca o dedo na boca e faz uma expressão maliciosa, mas logo se recomponha quando o enganador vira para ela.

\- Você sabe qual mansão King Boo levou o professor e meu irmão?

\- Sim. Eu vou te ajudar nessa aventura, afinal só uma fantasma conhece outra.

\- Aliás, você referiu King Boo como rainha. Como assim?

\- Você nunca reparou? King Boo é uma boo fêmea.

\- Mas porque King…?

\- King é o nome dela.

\- Faz sentido - disse Luigi pensativo - eu vou pegar meus equipamentos. Eu já volto.

\- Sim - Vivian olha Luigi sair.

No passado a fantasma adquiriu um sentimento para o irmão do caçador de fantasma, afinal ele soube como valorizá-la e convenceu que suas irmãs parassem de maltratarem ela. Contudo ela mesma percebeu que Mario combina muito mais com a princesa Cogumelo do que com ela. Agora o irmão mais novo que é mais jovem, mais bem em forma e mais… bonito, a fantasma ver como uma segunda oportunidade. A combinação Daisy e Luigi não é tão agradável como Peach e Mario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um quarto pouco iluminado uma figura está observando dois quadros em uma parede que nada mais e nada menos são Mario e E. Gadd presos no quatros mexendo tentando, em vão, em busca de liberdade. Tem uma garota jovem que está sentada em uma cadeira alisando um boo como se fosse um gato no seu colo.

Longos cabelos brancos, olhos rosos, uma idade aparente de 20 anos, seios grandes e grandes quadris, pele branca e uma maquiagem discreta meio fúnebre. Está usando um tipo de vestido de noiva que destaca um discreto decote, lutas brancas até altura do cotovelo, uma gargantilha de pano com um rubi pendurado e uma coroa ornamentada que usava muito em sua forma habitual.

Para desconhecidos é uma linda e atraente garota fantasma, mas para seus súditos é sua rainha chamada King em sua verdadeira forma ou Boosette chamada carinhosamente pelos súditos. Conseguiu escapar da máquina de aprisionamento do professor descobriu que a máquina era programado para prender sua forma como boo, bastou manifestar sua forma original. A forma que tinha quando estava viva.

\- Eu solicito uma audiência - disse uma voz feminina.

\- Lady Bow - disse a rainha fazendo que o boo comum desaparecer. Ela some e aparece na frente da Lady Bow flutuando.

Lady Bow é uma boo feminina. Diferente dos boo comuns ela tem uma cor mais esverdeado. Ela usa duas fitas vermelhas com pontas amarelas e carrega um leque. Outro detalhe que possui detalhamentos nos olhos. A fantasma cobre sua cara com as mãos tendo um instinto básico de sua espécie.

\- Não tema minha criança. Eu sou sua rainha, eu não vou fazer nada de errado contigo - a rainha boo tem dentes mais afiados e uma lingua rocha. Ela segura a fantasma nos lados de forma carinhosa.

Pouco a pouco a fantasma descobre sua face e logo fala.

\- Vossa majestade. Eu não quero questionar sua sabedoria e suas ações. Só faço uma pergunta discreta: por que novamente sequestrou Mario?

\- É uma pergunta válida minha criança - disse Boosette - eu sempre deixo meus súditos terem um livre arbítrio em querer me ajudar na minha aliança com Bowser em conquistar o reino cogumelo, por isso que sequestrei Mario pela primeira vez. Sei que você o ajudou no passado ele contra Bowser no passado, eu não te condeno. Contudo minha missão desta vez não é agradar o rei dos Koopas, mas sim atrair aquele maldito enganador verde. Luigi vai me pagar. Se quiser me ajudar nessa missão de vingança eu serei grata, mas só peço que não fique contra mim contra minha vingança.

A fantasma sente o carinho nas palavras de sua rainha. Conhecido para ser um terror entre os inimigos, Boosette possui um grande carinho para seus fantasmas ao ponto de assemelhar o carinho que Rosalina tem para suas lumas. Não é da personalidade da Lady Bow praticar atos de maldade, possui seus defeitos de personalidades, mas nada que coloca no lado vilanesco da história. Mesmo sendo uma princesa em uma mansão de Boos, ela sabe respeitar sua rainha.

\- Eu te ajudarei minha rainha - disse Bow.

\- Ótimo. Logo aquele encanador verde vai pagar por tudo que fez - disse Boosette virando de costas e meio que simulando com as mãos um estrangulamento.

\- Mas uma pergunta: por que está na sua forma original?

Para estranheza da princesa sua rainha vira para ela e encontra vermelha de vergonha. Incrível como alguém assustadora pode ficar… fofa com uma vergonha.

\- Porque é a última coisa que aquele encanador verde vai ver. O rosto daquela que vai acabar com sua existência.

Lady Bow abre seu leque para cobrir sua boca pela reação de sua rainha. Mesmo estando cúmplice para as ações malignas tem uma impressão que tudo vai se resolver.

\- Como quiser, minha rainha. Eu também assumirei minha verdadeira forma para não deixar a rainha sozinha.

\- Fico grata com isso.

Assim Boo volta sentar na poltrona para olhar seus dois reféns com um sorriso macabro no rosto. Contando até os segundos para realizar sua vingança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indo de carro para a localização da mansão abandonada que Vivian indicou, Luigi não deixa de suspirar a insistência do King Boo em sequestrar seu irmão mais velho. Ainda é difícil pensar que o rei dos boos era na verdade a rainha dos boo. Afinal King Boo tinha aquele ar de um espírito maligno da personificação da maldade. Até mesmo Bowser com aquele ar de maligno pode ver uma pequena bondade pelo carinho que ele tem pelos filhos, mas King Boo parece algo mais… sombrio.

Também não deixa de rir pela revelação que dá impressão que o vilão fantasma está com pose da Super Coroa, um item raro dado Toadette para ajudá-los em uma campanha contra Bowser. Mario e Luigi brincara com sua imaginação com a possibilidade de outros seres usando essa coroa. Eles riem imaginando principalmente o Bowser usando o item. 'Bowsette' virou uma piada interna entre os dois heróis. Nunca pensou que King Boo faria da piada ser realidade.

Para o carro, engole seco, enquanto olha para a estrada de chão com uma floresta sombria que localiza a mansão. Luigi se pergunta do porque sempre ser esse tipo de lugar. Não poderia ser algo como uma praia ou um campo florido ou algo mais animado. Por que sempre é algo mais… mórbido. A expressão de alegria já dá espaço para expressão de medo, ele desce do carro para abrir a porta para sua passageira, mas Vivian já atravessa a porta assim assustando o enganado que dá um pulo para trás.

\- Poxa, não isso - disse Luigi.

\- Poxa Luigi. Esqueceu que sou uma fantasma.

\- Não esqueci, mas atravessar paredes ainda é assustador.

\- Sabe quando morrer existe uma possibilidade de virar um fantasma também.

\- Não fala isso, por favor - Luigi abre o porta malas para pegar seu Poltergust 5000 e sua lanterna - mamania, estou pronto. Mostre caminho Vivian.

\- Sim senhor.

A fantasma flutua, enquanto Luigi segue os passos lentos para o interior da floresta. A viagem de carro foi bastante agradável, pensa a fantasma roxa. Luigi, com certeza, tem um carisma único. Pode ser contraditório de alguém tímido seja bom de conversa, mas Vivian julga que o encanador é das típicas pessoas que quando se solta fica bem extrovertido. Pode não ter aquele comportamento seguro e firme como um herói tem, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ter um ato heroico, principalmente enfrentando seus medos para uma causa maior.

Sabe que tem um caminho mais fácil para ir para a mansão que King Boo está, mas escolheu o caminho mais difícil e longo de propósito para.. ficar com o encanador verde sozinha.

Luigi segue a fantasma e repara que as curvas da fantasma parece que está ficando muito mais nítido. É como se ela estivesse em uma roupa que cobre todo corpo e estivesse ficando muito mais justo. Mal sabe o caçador fantasma da expressão maliciosa que Vivian está fazendo e dos planos do… desvio antes da mansão. Ela já lambe os lábios com antecipação dos planos que tem para o irmão mais novo do Mario.

CONTINUA


	2. Pausa para Descanso

_capnbooth4: Valeu. Realmente fiz essa história para aproveitar o lance do meme da Boosette, mas como ela não é a única garota fantasma, resolvi colocar as garotas fantasmas oficiais_

 _okami's eyes: não vai ser uma história complexa, mas divertida de ler. Valeu._

* * *

Fantasmas, sempre fantasmas. Por que sempre precisa lidar com eles? Esse é um pensamento que Luigi pensa de tempos em tempos quando está andando na floresta sendo guiada ironicamente por uma fantasma para enfrentar outros… fantasmas. A floresta densa que as únicas iluminações são a luz celeste, a luz da lanterna, o brilho exótico do corpo de Vivian. O caçador fantasma precisa de tempos em tempos abrir caminho pela mata fechada, enquanto sua guia passa em cima do obstáculos literalmente.

Os dois chegam em um espaço aberto que tem uma pedra quase retangular como se fosse uma baixa mesa.

\- Acho que esse é um bom lugar para descansar - disse a fantasma roxa.

O encanador andou por uns dez minutos e não está nem perto de está cansado, mas quanto mais ter desculpas para entrar mais tarde possível na mansão assombrada mais vai ficar contente.

\- Ok - aproveitando a paisagem Luigi se senta na pedra e um compartimento de sua arma contra fantasma saca uma garrafa técnica onde se serve de um quente café. O efeito da bebida quente já faz acalmar um pouco do medo de enfrentar King Boo mais uma vez. O líquido é tão agradável que fecha os olhos para curtir o sabor.

\- Vivian. Você quer um pouco? - abre os olhos imaginando se fantasmas pode comer, mas a ver o redor não encontra a fantasma - Vivian? - Luigi fica assustado e arrepiado - Vivian!

\- Aqui - disse uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido causando um arrepiar no encanador e um susto acompanhado que faria Luigi pular.

Contudo uma ação rápida da fantasma impede dele pular. Vivian o beija no pescoço do rapaz que tira a sensação de susto, mas aumenta o arrepiar dele. As mãos macias exploram seu peitoral de toques suaves atravessam sua camisa para ter diretamente contato com sua pele. Com um esforço para não se render aos toques… provocantes diz:

\- Vivian que está fazendo?

\- Fazendo você relaxar um pouco - abraça Luigi por trás.

\- Não é hora para isso. Precisamos saber meu irmão e o professor.

\- Não me acha atraente? - a fantasma atravessa Luigi e fica sentada no seu colo de lado, meio encolhida como se tivesse… tímida. Estranho pensar nela tímida sendo segundo atrás estava bem ousada. Contudo tem também alguns traços de tristeza que faz o encanador ficar muito preocupado.

\- Vivian, acho que isso não é…

\- Não consegue me ver feminina? - interrompe do encanador falar.

Mesmo não conseguindo ver os olhos de Vivian, consegue ver a contração dos lábios da tristeza que a fantasma está sentindo naquele momento.

\- Claro que te vejo como uma mulher. Uma mulher fantasma fofa, digo de passagem. Por que está insegura por isso?

Vivian dá um sorriso tímido e poderia corar se tivesse sangue e logo diz:

\- Muito antes de conhecer Mario, minhas irmãs sempre me reprimia mesmo me esforçando para agradá-las. Uma das coisas que sempre falavam que eu parece mais um garoto do que uma garota.

Luigi entende muito esse sentimento da fantasma, pelo menos em menor proporção. Sabe o sentimento de ser ignorado e quase excluído. Tem alguns fãs em menores proporções, mas muitas vezes aliados e inimigos, muitos reinos até esquecem da existência dele. Por isso seu sentimento heroico é muito mais altruísta do que prazeroso como seu irmão Mario. Apesar de ser mais medroso que seu irmão, muita gente pensa que Luigi é dominado facilmente pelo medo. Até se lembra de uma aventura que teve com Mario a Star Gate falou que ele não é digno.

Não é hora de ficar inseguro pelo sentimento de estar na sombra do seu irmão. Ele é um herói e como tal precisa ser um mesmo que suas ações não sejam lembrados. Assim Luigi segura a face de Vivian para ficar no mesmo foco de visão e trás perto para selar seus lábios com os deles. Ser ousado nesse ponto não é algo que Luigi pratique muito, mas o herói sempre está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para resolver um problema. Seja se fantasiar de mulher para enganar um vilão, seja enfrentar os fantasmas para salvar seu irmão, seja receber dano físico para proteger um dos seus aliados, seja aceitando o fato de ser 'Mario verde' para o público ou seja ser ousado para uma garota fantasma que tem um complexo por sua aparência.

Vivian é beijada por sua surpresa, mas retribui com toda vontade aquele beijo faminto e com luxúria. Não é seu primeiro beijo, mas é o primeiro que seja ter contato com língua. Sente os braços masculinos que lançam sua cintura para trazer mais perto de si fazendo sua pele nua ter contato com a roupa dele.

Luigi tira suas luvas sem interromper o beijo para ter um tato melhor.

\- Luigi - disse Vivian soltando um gemido quando o beijo acaba e sente as mãos masculinas apalpando seus seio esquerdo.

\- Sente desejada suficiente? - pergunta o herói, enquanto pressiona com polegar e indicador os mamilos da fantasmas fazendo um puxão leve.

\- E como - Vivian desaparece deixando o colo de Luigi com a falta de peso e suas mãos no ar.

\- Mamamia - disse quando percebe que suas roupas estão sendo tiradas.

Parece que as mulheres que se envolve gostam de está no controle da situação. Pelo menos é sua mente lembra quando teve sua virgindade tirada pela Daisy. Tudo começou quando mais uma vez teve um evento esportivo de tênis e nessa ocasião usou um short de tenista branco. O encanador até hoje não sabe o que usar uma roupa típica de um jogador de tênis para causou uma atitude ousada da princesa do deserto.

Quepe e camisa foram até os mais fáceis, mas se assustou quando estava levitando para seu macacão foi tirado. Vivian apareceu para tirar a cueca samba canção do encanador com suas próprias mãos, que nessa ocasião está sem luvas. Não é o primeiro pênis ereto que ver, afinal conseguiu ver através de fotos, mas é a primeira vez que ver um ao vivo. Consegue ver toda… 'magnitude'... do… irmão mais novo do Mario. Sem saber descobriu a resposta do sucesso dele no último jogo de tênis que teve, a protuberância que triplicou o fã clube de Mario e induziu Daisy conferir isso pessoalmente.

"Eu sou Luigi, número um" é uma famosa frase que o herói usa nos eventos esportivos quando ganha e o tamanho da protuberância faz que muita gente concorde com isso, principalmente quando tem a visualização total das sete polegadas de ereção.

Logo o encanador volta sentar na pedra e Vivian coloca seu pênis totalmente em sua boca. Não sendo algo vivo, ela não sente mais a necessidade de respirar e consegue colocar toda protuberância do ser vivo em sua boca e garganta para fazer os movimentos de recuo e aproximação típicos do sexo oral. Realmente é a experiência incomum receber um sexo oral de um ser não vivo. Sabe que a fantasma pode atravessá-lo de acordo com sua vontade e ao mesmo tempo ter uma consistência sólida suficiente para assemelhar ao toque da carne.

Luigi aproveita a sensação de 'foder' a boca fantasmagórica, enquanto aproveita cada estímulo que recebe, quando teve um leve susto quando ver a parte de baixo de Vivian na sua frente que se dividiu para se expor ao rapaz. Em situações normais ele se assustaria, mas já envolvido na luxúria aproveita para admirar a intimidade dela. É um quadril sem pernas que parece se forma em uma espécie de gás. O ânus e boceta expostos prontos para serem invadidos.

'Aceitando a oferta', Luigi segura aquele quadris com suas duas mãos e lambe a boceta de Vivian que geme abafado pelo toque. Explorando toda extensão daquela peculiar intimidade, enquanto devolve o prazer que está sentindo em sua intimidade. Não deixa de comparar o 'sabor' de Vivian a um leve sabor de uva, mas acha que o motivo disso seja mais pela cor da mesma. Mais curioso que não deixa de sentir o cheiro do ânus da fantasma, ou melhor, a falta do cheiro. Chega uma seguinte conclusão: fantasmas não defecam.

Uma dúvida parece na mente de ambos, se algum livro erótico explicativo pode explicar a peculiar posição que o casal encontra. Isso não é prioridade nesse momento, mas não deixa de ser uma curiosidade. Não demora muito para o casal gozarem sendo cada um inundando a boca do outro com seu fruído.

Mais uma vez Vivian some e reaparece na frente de Luigi flutuando com um sorriso malicioso e sua face. Como está sem o chapéu e seu cabelo está bagunçado permitindo do rapaz ver os olhos dela. Parece os olhos humanos com íris rosa combina com o rosto jovem dela.

\- Você tem olhos bonitos.

\- Obrigada.

Olha para baixo e ver que Luigi está pronto para o prato principal. Não é comum para um homem comum ter uma alta recuperação depois de ejacular, mas para um ser humano que salta cinco vezes mais que a própria altura, consegue erguer toneladas, está no espaço sem nenhum auxílio de oxigênio e aguentar altas velocidades, discutir a limitação anatômica masculina do encanador é um detalhe muito pequeno.

Vivian encaixa sua buceta no pênis de Luigi ficando de frente. A penetração é lenta, dolorosa, mas muito mais prazerosa, assim perdendo sua virgindade. O herói acha curioso da garota em cima dele que não possui peso, mas possui um tato ao ponto de apertar seu pênis.

O ritmo é lento, mas pouco a pouco se intensifica, fazendo o casal está concentrado cem por cento nesse frenesi de luxúria. Para ela, está aproveitando um grande herói que encontra solteiro e para ele está se deliciando de uma linda garota. Os gemidos que se misturam, os seios que são sugados de tempos em tempos, os gritos pelo nome do herói que Vivian toda vez que entra um orgasmo. A fantasma goza três vezes antes do humano novamente ejacular dentro dela.

\- Foi ótimo - disse Vivian ofegante.

\- É impressão minha ou sinto que estamos sendo observados? - disse Luigi observando em volta.

\- Nessa floresta abandonada? Acho difícil - disse Vivian - espero que esteja bem relaxado.

\- Com certeza eu estou. Obrigado Vivian.

\- De nada.

Enquanto o encanador se veste existe um ser que está observando de longe, mas a sorte dele que não é uma ameaça para sua missão. A distância do observador está alguns anos luz, ou melhor, a observadora. Rosalina está sentada no observatório em uma cadeira com o vestido erguido e sem calcinha mostrando que apreciou muito bem o show. Não que tenha alguma necessidade de observador o irmão mais novo de Mario, mas é um hábito constante de observar alguns casais que praticam sexo ao ar livre. Quem pode incriminar a mãe das lumas? Afinal sozinha do espaço algumas vezes a solidão bate em seu peito e certas necessidades precisam ser saciadas. A princesa das estrelas só acha engraçado agora que quando encontrar Luigi sempre vai lembrar do show que ele fez na floresta.

"Mas ele não tem medo de fantasmas?" pensa Rosalisa procurando outro casal no seu telescópio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apesar de não gostar de caçar fantasmas tem que admitir que as mansões que entra para ajudar professor e Mario são muito bonitas. Luigi está arrumado e abre a porta lentamente ainda com receio já que precisa enfrentar fantasmas, mas a presença de Vivian, que está no seu lado, acalma um pouco.

\- Acho que King Boo já sabe que chegamos - disse Luigi.

\- Bem provável que já esteja preparado.

\- Mamania - Luigi suspira pelo trabalho de novamente enfrentar a vilã.

Apesar de todos os transtornos que a rainha dos fantasmas causa para ele, não deixa de apreciar o ato dela o odiar exclusivamente ele. Mesmo Bowser, seu exército e filhos tem dificuldade de lembrar do seu nome. A líder das boos não só sabe seu nome, mas como se importa com ele, mesmo que negativamente.

Logo o casal veem três boos comuns que fazem caretas para procurá-los. Os dois vão atrás deles. Eles somem as escadarias e correm para um beco sem saída e atravessam a parede facilmente. Vivian faz o mesmo e Luigi para por motivos óbvios.

\- Oh não - disse o caçador de fantasmas encontrando sozinho.

Sem opções liga sua lanterna para explorar a mansão mal iluminada tentando encontrar onde está King Boo. Logo um som de uma música de um piano é escutado e Luigi se orienta pela música até chegar em uma grande sala que tem diversos instrumentos musicais entre eles um piano preto com alguém tocando.

Para seu medo é uma fantasma que está tocando o piano, mas seu medo está reduzido porque é alguém conhecido. Não é uma aliada, mas é uma serva de King, mas não muito perigosa. Na primeira mansão que estava existia os Fantasmas do Retrato que eram espíritos de falecidos que estavam trabalhando para a rainha dos boos.

O encanador não sabe se é só a Fantasma do Retrato que está contra ele ou todos estão na mansão também. Essa fantasma especial na opinião de Luigi é a mais bonita. A pele verde, os olhos amarelos, o rosto jovem e delicada, os longos cabelos loiros e lisos. A fantasma está usando vestido vitoriano vermelho vinho com bordas brancas e um laço negro na frente com uma joia no centro. Seu nome é Melody Pianissima é a fantasma que toca com os olhos fechados, aproveitando a melodia do instrumento. Melody na época não era uma grande ameaça e estava mais querendo fazer jogos musicais com ele do que ser ser uma ameaça. Será que ela se mantém pacífica como antes ou está mais agressiva?

Ela para de tocar, abre os olhos, sorri de forma acolhedora e logo diz com uma voz tão harmônica digna de uma cantora.

\- Ah quanto tempo, Luigi.

De repente a porta que Luigi usou para entrar se fecha o deixando trancado na sala. Luigi engole seco.

CONTINUA

 _Vivian tem uma polêmica na nintendo. Na versão japonesa do Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Vivian é uma transexual, na versão inglesa e alemã é descrita como garota mesmo. Usei a versão inglesa mesmo da personagem. Essa mesma polêmica teve do personagem Birdo e perdura até hoje._

 _Melody é fantasma do primeira versão de Luigi Mansion._

 _Até a próxima._


	3. Sinfonia Ardente

Uma jovem mulher teve sua vida ceifada aos 26 anos. Sua vaidade a música e sua própria beleza a transformou em um fantasma que toca pianos eternamente. Foi capturada pela primeira vez pelo professor Gadd e transformada em um quadro. Em partes achou uma péssima condenação já que não poderia tocar algum instrumento musical, mas em outras sua beleza estava sendo exposta em um lindo quadro junto com mais 19 fantasmas aprisionados.

A primeira vez que King Boo liberou todos os fantasmas do retrato todos foram parar na mansão criada pelo vilão e um a um foram recapturados pelo Luigi. Melody teve seu confronto com irmão do Mario na sala de músicas. A fantasma não tinha intenção de aparecer para o encanador, mas ele mexeu nos instrumentos encantados que produziu uma divertida melodia, ou melhor, produziu a Ground Theme (música tema do primeiro Super Mario Bros) que chamou atenção da pianista. Testando o conhecimento musical dele sentiu que fazia muitos anos que não sentia: alguém que apreciasse música como ela. Assim tentou fazer o caçador de fantasmas ser seu parceiro permanente o atacando, mas no fim sou capturada.

Novamente King Boo liberou todos os fantasmas do retratos, mas só ela que aceitou a seguir novamente a rainha fantasma. Os outros não tem uma natureza agressiva e resolveram não atrapalhar. Outros não queriam enfrentar novamente o caçador fantasma verde por medo. Madame Clairvoya demonstrou um interesse, mas alegrou que os espíritos disseram para a vidente que seria muita concorrência. Apesar de ter comprometido de seguir King Boo os interesses de Melody são outros… mais… pessoais.

Luigi aproxima com cautela não sabe se a fantasma pianista vai ser pacífica ou vai ser agressiva. No evento passado ela foi pacífica, mas no final tentou atacá-lo com folhas musicais amaldiçoadas, agora não sabe como tratar ela e nem fazer seu coração aparecer para sugá-la.

\- Olá - disse o enganador com medo.

\- Não tenha medo, eu não vou te fazer mal. Eu não tenho nenhum rancor por ter me capturado - disse parando de tocar.

\- Ok? - se aproximando com a lanterna.

\- King Boo novamente sequestrou seu irmão de novo? - para de tocar e olha para o humano.

\- Sim, também sequestrou o professor Gadd. Mamma Mia, King Boo só me dá dor de cabeça.

\- Então está sozinho?

\- Uma amiga do meu irmão está me ajudando nesse resgaste.

\- Compreendo. Por que não toca um pouco de piano comigo? - Melody se afasta um pouco do banco para Luigi se sentar. O normal não seria distrair com isso, mas isso é necessário para capturar a pianista.

\- Ok - Luigi se senta ainda com a mochila nas costas e estala os dedos - faz um bom tempo que não toco um piano.

\- Sabe tocar?

\- Tenho alguns conhecimentos de partituras músicas que me permite me virar com alguns instrumentos.

\- Pode tocar para mim?

\- Sim.

Luigi fecha os olhos e começa toca algumas teclas formando uma melodia animada com tom de misterioso, uma melodia chamada 'Beware the Forest's Mushrooms' (música tocada no Super Mario RPG no Snes), enquanto a fantasma fica admirada pelo conhecimento musical do encanador.

Melody não se arrepende de ter tentando o matar para transformar em um fantasma para poder ter uma companhia perfeita. Nunca conseguiu alguém em sua pós-vida. O único que mostrava interessada por ela era o mordomo chamado Shivers que tinha uma idade aparente de 72 anos. Não gostava dele não ter nenhum conhecimento musical. Realmente o encanador se mostra um parceiro perfeito, só que desta vez não vai matá-lo, mas sim… 'testá-lo' em algo que ela esqueceu de analizar.

Enquanto está focado em tocar um piano, Luigi não percebe que seu equipamento é retirado sem ele perceber e nem que algemas vivas aproxima de suas canelas e outros aproximando da altura da cintura. Ele é surpreendido quando é capturado pelas pernas, seguidos pelos pulsos. Tenta fugir, mas as almejas estão bem firmes. Uma confortável couro ligado com corrente que está o prendendo.

\- Mamma Mia - disse Luigi assustado enquanto sente seus braços puxado para baixo assim imobilizando por completo.

\- Está confortável, Luigi? - disse a fantasma, enquanto flutua na frente do herói e segura o rosto dele com suas mãos.

Ele engole seco pelo olhar da pianista. O normal que os fantasmas tenham um olhar morto e assustador, mas neste momento sua anfitriã está com um olhar muito vivo e… faminta.

\- Melody. O que está fazendo? - disse Luigi.

\- Apenas preparando para uma iniciar uma sinfonia.

\- Mas que sinfonia?

Melody sorri e faz que o piano se mova para o canto trazendo Luigi, que ainda está sentado, para o centro para sala. O herói fica preocupado em querer saber quais os planos da fantasma. Ela se aproxima em sua levitação ficando de frente do rosto dele e distribui três beijos no lado direito do rosto masculino.

\- Melody, o que…

A fantasma coloca seu indicador e dedo médio nos lábios masculinos, fazendo uma leve pressão e logo aproxima o próprio rosto para fazer um barulho de sopro em sinal de silêncio para logo dizer com um sussurro bem suave:

\- Não interrompa a sinfonia - logo toca os lábios do herói com os seus, iniciando um beijo de língua que ele não estava esperando.

Entende que Vivian se interessou nele, já que o irmão a descreveu de alguém que se apaixona fácil. Não que tenha cedido fácil em corresponder os sentimentos da fantasma roxo para aproveitar da mesma, até que momentos atrás não sabia que era possível… copular com uma fantasma. Luigi apenas se tornou aquilo que Vivian precisava naquele momento: alguém que a valorize como fêmea.

Tímido e muito cauteloso ao ponto de acharem que é medroso, mas Luigi sempre está disposto a vencer suas limitações para realizar atos heroicos. Se é para ser um parceiro do seu irmão, que seja. Se é para ser um caçador de fantasmas, que seja. Se é para ser mais agressivo, que seja.

Melody Pianissima, a excêntrica fantasma bela que ama música e parece que está querendo fazer uma… 'música peculiar' com o herói. O beijo está produzindo mais som que o normal, principalmente na parte dela e Luigi acha que isso é bem proposital. Talvez esse seja essa 'sinfonia' que a pianista esteja falando.

O beijo intenso finaliza e a fantasma afasta deixando um rastro da saliva de eletroplasma com a saliva do humano misturado. Beija duas vezes a face direita e se afasta. O cativo até pensa em perguntar sobre as atitudes de sua carcereira, mas imagina que ela não quer nenhum som que seja foca do ritmo que ela planeja. Luigi já foi muitas coisas, tanto como ter diversas personalidades como múltiplas profissões, mas é a primeira vez que está sendo um… instrumento, pelo menos é esse sentimento que está sentindo.

Melody se afasta para ficar de frente para Luigi. Com um simples puxão do seu laço desfaz o nó e deixa seu vestido mais folgado na parte de cima ao ponto de cair no chão com facilidade.

\- Mamma Mia - Luigi arregala os olhos indo de cima para baixo para analisar o corpo da pianista. Seios de tamanho médio e largos quadris que não dava para reparar com o vestido vitoriano. Não está usando nenhuma roupa íntima que está expondo totalmente sua nudez. O bico dos seios são de um verde mais escuros e não encontra nenhum acima da genitália (parece que isso é um padrão para as fantasmas).

Melody está gostando da reação do caçador de fantasma que está comendo. Sempre recebe elogios como uma beleza espectral das teclas de marfim. Sempre se orgulha de sua beleza bastante inalcançável para todos seus admiradores, diferente da contemplação de Luigi para ela nesse exato momento: está admirando sua beleza de forma primitiva. Sorri com satisfação pelo objetivo alcançado.

Logo a fantasma some que pega Luigi de surpresa. Antes de perceber, sente sua visão sendo tapado pela enorme bunda da pianista grande suficiente para quase ocultar toda cabeça do enganador. O grande traseiro começa se movimentar esfregando totalmente a cara do refém que faz sons abafados para respirar. A pressão feita em sua cabeça que inclina um pouco para trás só facilita o processo de atrito que Melody está realizando.

O ânus e buceta da fantasmas já encontram contato com nariz e boca do herói que levado pela circunstâncias de seu cativeiro e o instinto sexual sede fazer sexo oral para sua dominadora. O contato da língua na entrada da fantasma induz dela 'enterrar' mais sua grande bunda na cara do encanador. Ao mesmo tempo as roupas de Luigi começam sair de forma sobrenatural atravessando o corpo adquirindo propriedades não físicos.

Os gemidos da fantasma preenche o quarto musical em uma peculiar sinfonia. Parece que os instintos sexuais da pianista estão tão sincronizado com a paixão musical que os gemidos parece uma canção de opera.

\- Luigi - Melody geme alto assim tendo um orgasmo assim sujando o rosto com sua seiva fantasmagórica. Se fosse para descrever o sabor da pianista está mais com leve tons de vinho e café.

O encanador tem um espaço para respirar onde dá profundas respiradas para conseguir nivelar o ar de novo para seus pulmões. Se não fosse pela sua capacidade de segurar o ar talvez teria desmaiado ou até morrido. Melody some e reaparece na frente do seu refém e olha admirada por um… 'detalhe' dele.

\- Belo 'instrumento' - disse a fantasma.

\- Obrigado - Luigi olha envergonhado.

\- Sempre gostei de utilizar os melhores instrumentos - Melody forma pernas completas - agora vem a parte mais importante para sinfonia.

Desta vez andando como se estivesse viva vai ao lado de Luigi onde senta em cima do mesmo. Abraçando seu pescoço com os dois braços, encaixando a cabeça do pau em sua buceta e desce de forma lenta para acomodar a grande extensão masculina, não porque quer evitar de se machucar, mas para aproveitar cada momento da penetração. Não é a primeira vez que o encanador verde está sendo prisioneiro de alguém, mas é a primeira vez que está curtindo essa condição.

Melody começa cavalgar no colo do seu parceiro, enquanto abraça seu parceiro. Seus gemidos são altos e harmônicos que contrasta com os gemidos de Luigi que são baixos e contidos. O coração da fantasma aparece que poderia ser o momento certo para usar a arma de captura, mas sem se dá conta Luigi a pegou de… outra forma.

Luigi tenta imaginar do porquê da reação de sua inimiga. Alguns minutos atrás foi com Vivian e agora com Melody. Talvez seja uma época de acasalamento entre os fantasmas, apesar desse pensamento ser um completo absurdo. Em condições normais faria oposição a isso para não se aproveitar de ninguém, mas é difícil manter a razão depois que foi bem estimulado.

Não demora muito para o casal entrar em um orgasmo gemendo alto junto. Por alguns segundos os instrumentos do quarto tocaram sozinho como sinal da manifestação do sentimento da fantasma musical.

Melody some e a prisão de Luigi se desfaz. Faz massagem nos próprios pulsos para aliviar o stress que passou em buscar a liberdade dos braços, não para fugir, mas para agarrar a pianista.

Pensando na mesma, ela reaparece alguns metros de distância, inclinada no piano expondo totalmente a enorme bunda. Suas próprias mãos estão em cada aba da bunda e logo diz:

\- Luigi. Você foi um bom menino e ficou quietinho. Hora de compensar isso. Quero que foda meu cu - disse a pianista sem libido.

A experiência sexual de Luigi não é tão desenvolvido, o que não pode dizer sobre seus instintos. Sua ereção é rapidamente, logo avança onde está a fantasma e a penetra sem nenhuma cerimônia que arranca um gemido alto de prazer de Melody. Para um sexo anal uma penetração direta sem nenhuma penetração é totalmente não recomendado, mas o ânus em especial não é algo vivo para sofrer as consequências de uma penetração inusitada.

A penetração é de forma frenética e intensa ao ponto de algumas teclas serem tocadas. Incrível que as mãos da fantasma ainda toca para deixar a música mais harmônica possível. A sensação de penetrar um ânus é boa, mas Luigi não deixa de reparar que esse ato é supervalorizado demais e aprende nunca formar uma parceira em pratica tal ato, mas esperar que… o convite seja feito.

O orgasmo vem com grande intensidade para o casal e mais uma vez os instrumentos tocam mais uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seis boos caídos no chão com hematomas pretos em diferentes partes. Os seis olham assustado pela agressora, Vivian que está atacando em um corredor de armaduras. Ela está tendo um olhar ameaçador ao ponto de assustar os seis fantasmas que está com os punhos em chamas, afinal uma das habilidade dela é manipulação de fogo.

\- Onde está a King Boo? - disse Vivian.

Boos tremem, mas não responde.

\- Eu vou perguntar novamente: onde está King Boo.

\- Aqui - diz uma voz feminina atrás dela que assusta a aliada do Luigi. Antes de virar recebe um impacto de uma energia que arremessa para outro cômodo. Um dos banheiros da mansão mal iluminado assim como outros cômodos.

\- Está me procurando, querida - disse a voz próxima de Vivian que repara que é a própria Boosette que está em sua frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Então mesmo só ajudou a rainha dos boos para me ver? - disse Luigi já vestido e sentado no chão, encostado na parede com Melody deitada em seu colo que também está vestida.

\- Sim. Gostaria de vê-lo novamente o grande conhecedor de música.

\- Eu não sou um especialista de música, mas fico honrado pela consideração - Luigi faz um carinho nos cabelos da pianista.

\- Aposto que muita gente o adora pelos seus talentos e sua coragem.

\- Na verdade passo bem despercebido para muitos reinos, afinal eu sou irmão mais novo de Mario e ele normalmente sempre fica com a glória. A maior parte das minhas aventuras sempre são acompanhando ele.

\- E aquela aventura no reino do Waffle que você salvou a princesa Eclair, imagino que nesse reino você salvou?

\- Como soube dessa história?

\- Eu li seus livros.

\- Leu? Mais que surpresa, pensava que esses livros cairia no esquecimento.

\- Achei os livros muito bom.

\- Eu realmente exagerei na minha arrogância nesses livros. Tanto que muito acharam que estava mentindo.

\- Mas a história é tão bonita.

\- Eu dei uma floreada. Muitos podem achar ela um exagero, mas eu suavizei muito os acontecimentos. Pensava que expondo essa aventura seria mais notado, mas ainda sim parece que estou destinado a ficar na sombra do meu irmão. Eu não me importo ter todo crédito, mas esse lance de ser chamado de 'Mario Verde' é um chato.

\- Para mim, seu irmão é o Luigi gordinho vermelho.

O casal ri juntos.

\- Lady Melody. Você está aí? - disse uma voz masculina.

\- Pode entrar Bootler - disse a fantasma fazendo Luigi se perguntar quem é Bootler.

De repente entra um boo de forma peculiar. Ele é totalmente branco com bigode e cabelo. Possui uma toalha no braço que carrega como um garçom. Quando ele olha para a pianista fica surpreso da companhia humana.

\- Que coincidência. Mestre Luigi. Lady Bow está solicitando sua presença.

\- Aquela pirralha quer alguma coisa com meu Luigi? Que exótico - Melody levita saindo de cima do herói.

\- Bow? Se não me engano ela foi uma aliada do meu irmão - Luigi se levanta.

\- Exatamente, mestre Luigi. Lady Bow foi uma aliada do mestre Mario no passado. Ela o quer ajudar.

Luigi olha para Melody que sorri que não tem problema.

\- Só vou colocar minha mochila que irei até ela.

\- Aguardarei o senhor no lado de fora.

Quando o fantasma masculino sai Melody já se manifesta:

\- Luigi. Posso ir morar na sua mansão?

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Adoraria sempre te passar shows particulares.

\- Não vejo problema.

Melody se joga nos braços do caçador de fantasma que o beija. Luigi não resisti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi segue o mordomo para um quarto luxuoso digno de uma princesa para encontrar amiga de Mario. Uma coisa que descobriu durante a conversa que os boos tem uma forma verdadeira e nesse momento está de frente de Bow que está em sua verdadeira forma.

É uma jovem com idade aparente de quinze anos que está usando um vestido gótico preto curto com bordado vermelho. Está usando uma sapatilha preto e laços no cabelos. Seu cabelo é curto com diversas mechas bem cuidadas, sua pele é um verde mais para esmeralda e seus cabelos um preto fosco. Ela é de altura baixa e quase não tem curvas no corpo, ou seja, é uma gótica lolita fantasma.

\- Bem vindo, Luigi - disse a fantasma sentada em uma poltrona com o leque cobrindo sua boca.

CONTINUA

 _Esse capítulo necessitou mais de pesquisa como os demais. A grande questão se Luigi tinha conhecimento musicais suficiente para tocar um instrumento. Nunca apareceu tocando um instrumento musical e toda franquia Mario até a data desta publicação. Então tive que me aprofundar na franquia para saber poderia tocar piano e achei dois detalhes: o primeiro não é do universo Mario, mas um acessório que existia do Nintendinho e Super Nintendo chamado 'Miracle Piano Teaching System' que permitia aprender tocar o instrumento. Segundo que no jogo Mario Paint tinha uma função de criação de música que permitia de alguém criar sua música (ele é usado até hoje, pode procurar o nome da música mais o nome Mario Paint)._

 _Sobre a história que Melody citou isso aparece no jogo "Paper Mario: the Thousand- Year Door" onde pode comprar livros que falam dessa história. No jogo muita gente acham que essa história é mentira. Na fanfic quis passar que Luigi viveu ela mesma. Essa princesa Eclair não existe imagens oficiais dela, mas na história do Luigi ele diz que se apaixonou por ela, mas infelizmente ela já estava noiva de outro príncipe._

 _Até a próxima._

G

M

T

Detect language Afrikaans Albanian Amharic Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Corsican Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Frisian Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hawaiian Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Kurdish Kyrgyz Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Luxembourgish Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Pashto Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Samoan Scots Gaelic Serbian Sesotho Shona Sindhi Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Xhosa Yiddish Yoruba ZuluAfrikaans Albanian Amharic Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Corsican Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Frisian Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hawaiian Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Kurdish Kyrgyz Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Luxembourgish Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Pashto Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Samoan Scots Gaelic Serbian Sesotho Shona Sindhi Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Xhosa Yiddish Yoruba Zulu

Text-to-speech function is limited to 200 characters

Options : History : Feedback : Donate Close


	4. A princesa fantasma

\- Está me procurando, querida? - disse a voz próxima de Vivian que repara que é a própria Boosette que está em sua frente.

Vivian treme a presença da rainha dos boos. O olhar frio com uma mistura carinhosa e assustadora faz a fantasma roxa ter dúvida de como reagir. Nesse momento que gostaria de Luigi estivesse com ela.

\- Estava me procurando e estou aqui. O que uma irmã das Sereias da Sombras gostaria comigo?

Vivian fica espantada pela boosette soube dela e de suas irmãs. Mesmo que seus olhos não seja visíveis ficam bem arregalados.

\- Eu não seria uma boa rainha se não soubesse nome de cada súdito sendo os mais obedientes como os rebeldes como os neutros - disse King voando em forma pensativa durante seu monólogo, mas ainda atenta a fantasma roxa - a grande pergunta é: por que está ajudando o encanador verde?

\- Luigi?

\- Então chama ele pelo nome.

Vivian cora.

\- Me diga, Vivian, por que está ajudando o inimigo de sua rainha? - se aproxima e segura a face da fantasma com duas mãos e olha para os olhos.

\- É que… estou apaixonada… por… ele - disse tentando desviar o olhar.

\- Apaixonada. Se não me engano você já se apaixonou pelo Mario. Estou certa?

\- S-sim - disse a fantasma totalmente rendida pela presença da rainha.

\- Eu não te culpo, minha querida. Todos já passamos pela morte e é fácil sentir sozinhos e solitários - acaricia seu rosto com um carinho que faz Vivian corar - mesmo sendo boo ou sendo fantasmas de outros tipos a solidão da eternidade é algo insuportável. Por isso que ofereço a todos os fantasmas a oportunidade de estarem juntos para enfrentar qualquer ameaça.

Vivian fica emocionada com as palavras da rainha. King Boo conhecido como o fantasma mais assustador de todos os reinos. Um poderoso aliado do Bowser com seus servos boos que tenta conquistar o reino do Cogumelo comandado por Peach. Muitos boatos dizem que King Boo veio direto do inferno, mas entre os boos acham que sua rainha foi enviada dos céus.

\- Por que? - Vivian disse com uma voz fraca.

\- 'Por que' o que? - disse a fantasma soltando o rosto da outra.

\- Por que quer se vingar de Luigi?

\- Luigi estragou meus planos duas vezes e me prendeu. Aquele enganador verde se mostrou uma ameaça muito maior. Ele precisa pagar por prender os fantasmas.

\- E o que vai fazer com ele?

\- Vou vou fazer aquele covarde tenha um arrependimento eterno - disse a rainha com raiva.

Vivian sente que falhou com italiano, não consegue atacar Boosette mesmo sabendo das intenções sombrias contra o encanador. Repara que em nenhum momento a rainha usou a luz para iluminar o ambiente. Os boos são os fantasmas que se sentem a vontade tanto na luz como na escuridão, mas algum motivo a Boosette não fez questão de iluminar o ambiente, algo que faz na sua forma tradicional de boo.

"Será que…" Vivian tem uma ideia de como Luigi possa enfrentar a rainha dos fantasmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

É uma jovem com idade aparente de quinze anos que está usando um vestido gótico preto curto com bordado vermelho. Está usando uma sapatilha preto e laços no cabelos. Seu cabelo é curto com diversas mechas bem cuidadas, sua pele é um verde mais para esmeralda e seus cabelos um preto fosco. Ela é de altura baixa e quase não tem curvas no corpo, ou seja, é uma gótica lolita fantasma.

\- Bem vindo, Luigi - disse a fantasma sentada em uma poltrona com o leque cobrindo sua boca.

\- É uma honra conhecer alguém que ajudou meu irmão em uma de suas aventuras - disse Luigi em um tom amigável. Mario falou muito bem de você, Lady Bow.

\- Por favor me chame de Bow. Eu gostaria de poder ter te encontrado em outras situações, mas infelizmente estou a ordens da King Boo, mas não se preocupe, eu não farei mal. Minha rainha não precisa saber que te encontrei - disse a fantasma tirando pouco a pouco o leque de frente do seu rosto revelando seu rosto.

\- Fico aliviado por isso - disse Luigi pegando um frasco de cogumelos vermelhos e comendo.

\- Parece que Melody te cansou muito - disse a fantasma fazendo Luigi corar - ela foi difícil de capturar?

Luigi fica sem graça em imaginar que ela estava falando que seu confronto com a pianista foi… nada convencional, mas parece que imagina que seu confronto foi da mesma forma do passado: ter enfrentado ela e sugado pela arma.

\- Na verdade entramos em um… acordo e deixei livre - disse Luigi.

\- Pensava que capturava fantasmas sem nenhuma distinção.

\- Não. Eu mesmo não sou caçador fantasma profissional como foi o professor E. Gadd, pode não parecer, mas tenho medo de fantasmas.

\- Interessante - se senta em uma poltrona de luxo e se abana com o leque - contudo parece que não tem medo de mim.

\- Meu irmão me falou que você é boa, então eu não temerei uma amiga do meu irmão. Também não capturo fantasmas bons e se for bom eu solto.

\- Lembro-me que você soltou os fantasmas nativos de Evershade Valley.

\- Sim, só precisei restaurar a Dark Moon que resolveu o problema.

\- Isso foi ótimo. Luigi pode usar o aspirador em mim?

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu quero testar algo.

Luigi pega Poltergust 5000 e começa sugar a fantasma, porém acontece nada para o espanto do caçador.

\- Como eu suspeitava: estando na forma verdadeira King Boo e eu somos imunes a captura.

\- Oh não - Luigi começa tremer de medo. - que eu vou fazer? Preciso do Poltergust para capturar os fantasmas, mas ao mesmo tempo para enfrentar a Boosette não posso deixar o Poltergust por aí

\- Luigi para isso que te chamei eu sei como derrotar a rainha.

\- Sabe? - Luigi se acalma.

\- Sim - a Bow sorri - senta no meu lado, porque é uma longa história.

\- Ok - Luigi se senta no lado da garota.

\- O que você sabe dos boos?

\- O que eu sei que são servos de Bowser e King Boo, normalmente encontrado em mansões mal assombradas ou castelos. Alguns tem um ato assustador de ficar parados e só se aproximar quando não olham para eles, enquanto outros preferem atacar direto. Sei também quando eles estão juntos ficam mais poderosos. Alguns são muito grandes e chamados de Big Boo, outros parece com um Lakitu.

\- Nossa, você tem um vasto conhecimento dos boos.

\- Eu gosto de conhecer meus adversários para tomar atitudes certas em lutar.

\- Tudo que você falou é fato, mas algumas coisas que posso complementar. Os boos são espíritos de pessoas mortas e só os mais poderosos conseguem retornar a aparência quando estava viva. Os boos que você diz que fingem está parados na verdade são os mais tímidos. Eles são vão agir quando ninguém estão olhando neles.

Luigi fica de cara com a segunda revelação. Pensava que isso era uma tática sardica de intimidação, mas não pensava que era timidez.

\- Quando um boo está na sua forma original ele tem mais poder, porém isso trás um preço: um boo tem seu instinto de timidez mais aguçado.

Luigi presta esse detalhe e fica aliviado com essa informação. Imaginava que Boosette vai enfrentá-lo em um ambiente escuro. Basta iluminar o ambiente que vai inibi-la. Pode parecer fácil, mas dependendo do local isso pode apresentar muitos problemas, porém ficou com uma dúvida sobre a verdadeira forma de um boo.

\- Se a verdadeira forma de um boo aumenta a timidez como é que você não está tímida?

\- Isso é, porque quando você entrou na mansão eu fiquei frente a frente contigo - Bow fica vermelha.

Luigi fica branco com essa revelação, porque se ela estava o seguindo desde começo será que também estava na… sala de música.

\- Uma das minha especialidade é ficar invisível. Aproveitei para me acostumar com seu olhar.

\- Uau. Eu não sei o que dizer. Quando se acostumou ser observada?

\- Quando… você e Melody entraram… em um acordo… - disse a fantasma vermelha.

Luigi fica vermelho ao ponto que parecia o mesmo tom das roupas do seu irmão. Se estivesse vestindo vermelho teria muito desavisados que o chamaria de Mario.

\- Agora eu sei como você pode chegar na King sem passar pelos outros fantasmas - disse a garota.

\- Sabe? Isso me pouparia tempo.

\- Porém, tenho um favor para te pedir - disse a garota ficando com vergonha.

\- E o que é? - disse Luigi na inocência.

\- Eu quero um pouco de carinho - a fantasma não consegue olhar nos olhos do encanador.

\- Carinho?

\- Sim…

Luigi pensa do porque que Bow está querendo algo com ele, mas aí lembrou que seu irmão disse um dia. Lembra que, por mais impressionante que seja, tem um fã clube dele. Organizado por uma Toad chamada Toadia tem um número considerado de fãs e agora que lembra que Mario comentou que Bow entrou no fã clube.

Sempre teve a curiosidade sobre os Toads, afinal são seres sem sexo, mas alguns Toads parece que se identificam com o sexo feminino como a Toadette a mais famosa, Toadia e as três belas irmãs. Luigi pensa que alguns Toads são tão maravilhados com a princesa Peach que emulam o visual feminino dela. Toadette é que mais se aproximou com o item raro, Super Coroa, assumindo a aparência de Peachette. Nada contra com isso, mas… QUEM FOI O INFELIZ QUE PENSOU QUE QUERIA ESSE ITEM?

Mas deixando essa reflexão sobre a espécie Toad de lado Luigi fica surpreso da fantasma está no seu fã clube, afinal suas ações são bastante modestas para ter um. Ainda mais alguém que andou com seu irmão, alguém que uma fama muito maior do que ele. Mesmo não sendo um herói de grande grandeza não deixa de ser um e tenta corresponder às expectativas da amiga de Mario.

Luigi faz um carinho na cabeça da menor e puxa para perto do seu peito para ela se deite sobre ele, enquanto repousa de forma mais confortável e faz um carinho muito mais suave. Nada erótico ou agressivo, mas sim suave como se estivesse oferecendo carinho para uma garotinha, o que Bow não deixa de ser uma jovem garota cuja idade aparente causaria… problemas para a… lei. Contudo em questão de idade, Luigi é bem... mais novo.

Tira as luvas para acariciar diretamente a face da princesa fantasma com suas mãos nuas. Todo toque é aproveitado pela Bow que fecha os olhos para aproveitar o carinho que está recebendo do encanador verde.

\- Está gostando - disse Luigi com tranquilidade.

\- To - a fantasma sorri, mas logo vira a cabeça para encarar o caçador de fantasma nos olhos - mas queria algo mais adulto - a garota infla a bochecha.

Luigi ri de forma discreta achando fofo.

\- Pensava que queria carinho.

\- Carinho quero, mas quero como uma mulher e não como garotinha - disse Bow meio com birra.

\- Então me diga uma coisa antes disso - Luigi segura o queixo da Bow, o que deixa ela vermelha - por que eu? Era mais natural pedir isso para meu irmão, afinal você andou mais com ele.

\- É que fiquei admirada pela sua aventura em resgatar as Music Key. Você até derrotou Bowser apenas com dança. Fiquei apaixonada com isso - disse meio gaguejando.

Luigi sabe muito bem do que ela está falando. Lembra certa vez que Waluigi invadiu a Truffle Towers para se apoderar das quatros Music Keys, itens que juntos conseguem realizar qualquer pedido. Por sorte às Music Keys se espalharam para o reino e Luigi teve que coletar todas as chaves junto com Toad, enfrentando inclusive Bowser.

Como sempre essa aventura não teve tanta repercussão para os moradores do reino do Cogumelo ou pelo menos achava. Ali está alguém que achou essa ação melhor do que andar com seu irmão. Admiração não é algo suficiente para fazer alguém se interessar por alguém, mas quando se observa sua… performance com a pianista essa admiração se transforma em desejo.

Sabendo como Bow gosta dele, Luigi fica mais confiante para… recompensar a garota. Assim puxa a face dela para um beijo nos lábios. Pode ver a inocência dela já fazendo biquinho e fechando os olho esperando ansiosamente para o beijo. Para alguém que tem fobia com fantasmas pela primeira vez está achando uma boo fofa. Os lábios masculinos encontra no final os lábios femininos e assim guia a princesa do seu possível primeiro beijo.

As pequenas mãos puxam o macacão jeans do encanador para não deixar que o mesmo fuja. Como se tivesse essa intenção. Bow abre os olhos repentinamente, mas logo fecha quando sente a língua do seu herói capturando a sua fazendo mais assim aprofundar o beijo. Uma pequena dança as duas línguas fazem dentro da boca do casal, enquanto a garota geme um pouco dessa primeira experiência ardente que está sendo suficiente para excitá-la sexualmente.

\- Luigi - disse Bow corada quando o beijo finalizou deixando um rasto de uma babá que logo some.

\- Tem certeza que quer continuar?

\- Sim - diz quase como sussurro.

Luigi a pega no colo e leva para cama onde a deixa de forma suave. Bow é deitada com barriga para cima. Ele começa tirar a roupa dela pouco a pouco, parando nos momentos certos para deixar a princesa fantasma mais a vontade possível.

\- Estou com vergonha - disse Bow tapando os olhos quando finalmente está nua pelo completo.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu te acho linda. Só tente relaxar.

\- Isso é meio vergonhoso.

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Não - diz gaguejando.

Luigi pode analisar o corpo da princesa. De desenvolvimento de corpo ela que tem o corpo mais simples. Os seios bem pequenas, a cintura quase não tendo curvatura e pouca carne na bunda. Mesmo com esses detalhes a garota não deixa de ser atraente, o que até preocupa o herói se ele está virando um lolicon. Assim tira sua roupa ficando igualmente nu.

"Ainda bem que leve alguns cogumelos vermelho comigo, senão não tinha forças para nada" pensa Luigi pelos cogumelos que recarregaram suas forças. Foi assim que teve condições de fazer sexo com Melody mesmo com pouco tempo ter feito com Vivian.

Para começar Luigi começa massagear os pequenos seios da garota. Seus primeiros toques já são suficiente para fazer ela, que ainda está com as duas mãos de frente dos olhos, gemer. Dá um gemido mais alto quando sente a boca do rapaz chupar seus seios.

O rosto tampado, mas as pernas abertas. Luigi pode conferir que está tendo sucesso em estimular a pequena. Usa o autocontrole para não possui a garota de imediato e foca para dá prazer para a mesma. Explora os seios apalpando com as mãos, chupando os mamilos, lambendo toda extensão. Tudo de forma suave ao mesmo tempo firme para oferecer prazer para fantasma.

Pouco a pouco as mãos do rosto se afastam do seu rosto para justamente olhar o que está acontecendo. A cara de prazer que ela está fazendo é bem fofo como se pegasse toda representação de lolita e encarnasse na forma original da Bow. Luigi aproveita para dá mais um beijo em sua boca que foi retribuído de forma mais sedenta por ela.

Depois do beijo Luigi começa chupar o pescoço da fantasma e de repente tem uma surpresa. Bow tem seu primeiro orgasmo onde geme alto, segura os próprios lençóis e contorce seu corpo. Respirando fundo, uma ação feito mais pelo instinto do que necessidade, fala:

\- Desculpe. Eu me empolguei demais.

\- Sem problemas. Acho isso fofo.

\- Isso me deixa envergonhada - disse olhando para o lado.

\- Quer que continue?

\- Quero que vai logo para finalmentes.

\- Certeza?

\- Quero mais que tudo.

Assim Luigi se posiciona em cima da fantasma e parte do seu pênis já tem contato com a superfície da vagina de Bow. Não deixa de pensar que essa aventura está tendo mais sexo que já fez na vida e que diferente das duas fantasmas anteriores vai ter uma relação mais tradicional. Posiciona a ponta do pênis da entrada e logo fala:

\- Está pronta?

\- Sim, mas vai devagar.

\- Prometo ser gentil.

A cabeça do pênis penetra na entrada da fantasma assim que sua massa ocupe a cavidade. Luigi está atendo com todas as reações da fantasma que está com os olhos fechados com força, com a cabeça virada e apertando os lábios para resistir a dor pela primeira penetração. O homem vivo não enfia mais para dá mais tempo para sua parceira se acostumar. Uma segunda empurrada consegue colocar alguns milímetros a mais do corpo peniano dentro dela que geme de dor e prazer. As pernas feminina lançam o tronco masculino induzindo uma penetração mais rápida, fazendo que a metade do corpo entre. Logo entra tudo de uma vez fazendo a fantasma gritar de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo tendo um orgasmo.

Assim quando Bow termina de descansar Luigi a beija com muita paixão e vontade que anima a fantasma. Assim começa fazer os movimentos de copulação na garota. Bow logo diz durante o processo:

\- Estou com raiva da Melody agora, por ter ficado com meu Luigi antes do que eu.

\- Eu sou seu agora?

\- Sim. É meu.

Luigi não deixa de sorrir com a personalidade possessiva e até mimada da fantasma.

Os movimentos ficam mais rápidos e o casal entrega ao prazer. O encanador não deixa de ficar maravilhado pelos gemidos altos e fofos da lolita, enquando dá tudo de si para os movimentos repetitivos da sua cintura. Alguns fantasmas no lado de fora ficam assustados pensando que Luigi está torturando de deles e nem se atreve invadir a privacidade da princesa fantasma.

Não demora muito para os dois entrarem em orgasmo juntos.

\- Isso foi ótimo - disse a fantasma respirando fundo - quero repetir o processo.

\- Quando eu resgatar o Mario pode ficar na minha mansão.

\- Você tem mansão?

\- Tenho sim.

\- Como você é ainda encanador?

\- Mais pelo amor a profissão.

\- Isso não deixa de ser fofo - disse uma voz feminina surpreendendo os dois. Quando percebem Melody aparece - parece que vou ter que dividir - leva a mão na boca e ri discretamente.

\- Isso não. O Luigi é meu.

\- Eu conheci primeiro, tenho prioridade.

\- Eu sou mais nobre tenho prioridade - disse pegando o leque e colocando na frente do rosto para rir de forma mimada.

\- Criancinhas devem ficar de castiga.

\- Eu não sou criancinha.

\- Ah é? Cade os seus seios e bunda.

Bow fica com cara emburrada.

\- Eu não queria interromper - disse Luigi já vestido - e como uma lanterna na mão, mas como chego na sala da Boosette? O professor e meu irmão precisam de mim.

\- Ah sim - Bow usa seus poderes para se vestir e logo estala os dedos que faz materializar uma porta - entre nessa porta e você vai entrar em um corredor que vai levar direto a rainha.

\- Obrigado Bow. Fico de devendo.

\- Acho que ela que tá de devendo - disse Melody.

\- Ninguém te perguntou - ela flutua na frente da pianista e infla as bochechas.

\- Acalme as duas - Luigi fica na frente das duas.

\- Estou calma, mas estou com dúvidas - disse a mais velha (pelo menos de aparência).

\- E qual seria?

\- Como você vai lutar com a rainha?

\- Isso - Luigi pega o pote de cogumelos vermelhos e come todos para recuperar suas forças - Thunder - Luigi manifesta uma corrente elétrica em sua mão direita, enquanto segura a lanterna na esquerda - vou ter que usar minhas habilidades em vez de depender da Poltergust 5000.

\- Sabia que você era um grande caçador de fantasmas, mas desconheço seu lado herói.

\- Não sabe nada inocente.

\- Desejo sorte, Luigi - disse Melody ignorando Bow.

\- A propósito, você sabe onde está Vivian. É uma fantasma roxa que está me ajudando a resgatar meu irmão.

\- Parece que a rainha a levou para sua sala.

\- Mamamia, preciso me apressar - Luigi aproxima das fantasmas e dá um rápido selo nos lábios de cada uma, corre para porta e entra.

\- Meu herói - disse as duas juntas em um ar de apaixonada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi aparece em um corredor e assim quando sai da porta feita pela Bow ela some. Pode ver que a porta que dá acesso do corredor está trancada e a porta que dá para a sala da King está destrancada. Com passos lentos e atento em sua volta aproxima da porta. Respira fundo para ter coragem e entra:

\- Luigi - disse uma voz feminina assim quando ele entrou.

O encanador verde olha para o cenário e consegue ver os quadros de Mario e do professor, enquanto ver King sentada em uma trono sendo iluminada por dois grandes candelabros com chamas azuis. É a primeira vez que ver a fantasma em sua forma original, mas sabe que está diante de sua pior inimiga: King Boo ou Boosette, a rainha dos fantasmas.

CONTINUA

Mas um capitulo terminado. Aqui algumas explicações:

1) Foi revelado pelo presidente da Nintendo que os Toads não tem sexo, então meio que tive que arrumar uma explicação para ter Toadette. As outras toads femininas aparecem nos jogos Paper Mario.

2) os eventos em Truffle Towers aconteceram no jogo "Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix", jogo de dança feita pela Koname com parceria com a Nintendo no Game Cube. Nesse jogo pode jogar o modo história tanto com Mario ou como Luigi (não tem muita diferença). Considerei uma aventura do Luigi por dois motivos: uma que Waluigi foi responsável pelos eventos causados e faria mais sentido Luigi enfrenta-lo e outra que nos jogos Mario e Sonic jogos olímpicos é descrito que Luigi é um ótimo dançarino.

3) na parte onde tava tudo em maiúscula foi sitação da descrição do item Super Crown que está o seguinte: Super Crown: When Toadette finds one of these, she can transform into the super-powered Peachette. (Sorry Luigi - only Toadette can use this item!);

Enfim até a próxima.


	5. Luigi vs Boosette

\- Luigi - disse uma voz feminina assim quando o herói entrou.

O encanador verde olha para o cenário e consegue ver os quadros de Mario e do professor, enquanto ver King sentada em uma trono sendo iluminada por dois grandes candelabros com chamas azuis. É a primeira vez que ver a fantasma em sua forma original, mas sabe que está diante de sua pior inimiga: King Boo ou Boosette, a rainha dos fantasmas.

\- Boosette - disse Luigi meio murmurando, enquanto encara sua inimiga.

\- É King para você, meu velho amigo, Luigi. Ou seria Baby Luigi? - disse a fantasma com sarcasmo. Pode ver sua língua roxa de fora e uma expressão de maldade.

\- Você não cansa de causar problemas para minha família.

\- Você sempre causa problemas para meus súditos.

\- Mas não foi você que se aliou ao Bowser? Não é você que tem controle dos boos? Se sua preocupação é realmente para seu povo, por que os usa contra o reino Cogumelo? Se eu meu irmão e eu lidamos com os boos é porque sempre ordena para serem agressivos.

\- Cale a boca - a rainha fica irritada - eu me preocupo com todos os fantasmas.

\- Se preocupa com os fantasmas, porque quando liberou os Portrait Ghost em vez de trazer liberdade para eles você criou uma mansão para todos ficaram presos nos cômodos. Sabia que muitos nem eram agressivos e gostariam de ser capturados novamente? Ou melhor não foi você que foi em Evershade Valley para destruir Dark Moon para deixar os fantasmas de lá enfurecidos?

\- Cale a boca. Eu sou a rainha dos fantasmas. Eu tenho direito a soberania sobre toda alma penada. Eu tenho direito para governar o reino Cogumelo e nada vai me atrapalhar sobre isso - disse ficando com uma expressão maligna - não vai ser o patético do seu irmão, a princesa Peach, Bowser ou mesmo você Baby Luigi que vai tirar meu direito.

De repente o cenário começa a mudar e a sala que os dois para um campo aberto tamanho de uma quadra onde está cercado por manequins. O local é escuro com dificuldade onde só a lanterna do Luigi consegue ver com seu campo de visão que a lanterna está iluminando. Nenhum sinal de King, mas consegue escutar as risadas malignas típicas da rival muito usadas mesmo na forma de boo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso Vivian está parada no canto escuro da sala de quatro onde Luigi e King estavam. Ela ainda está sobre o efeito da autoridade de Boosette semelhante uma criança que fica de castigo em um canto pelos pais ou professores.

\- Vivian - disse uma voz feminina a chamando.

Quando ver era Bow em sua forma original acompanhada com uma fantasma loira de vestido.

\- Bow - disse a fantasma saindo do seu 'castigo' e abraçando a amiga. As duas se conheceram algum tempo através do vinculo de amizade com Mario - a quanto tempo.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Eu encontrei a majestade, tentei enfrentá-la, mas não conheci - disse Vivian triste - agora Luigi está enfrentando sozinho a rainha.

\- Não se preocupe, a presença dela é forte demais, não tem como encará-la - responde Bow abraçando amiga.

\- Fale por vocês - disse Melody, o que fazem as duas desfazer o abraço e olharem para ela - de todos os Portrait Ghost eu sou a única que supostamente aceitei ajudar a rainha mimada, mas meus planos reais era ficar com Luigi. O resto tudo pegou seus respectivos caminhos.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta Vivian.

\- Eu sou Melody Pianissima, eu sou a linda pianista conhecido por minha beleza.

\- Convencida - disse Bow com as bochechas infladas.

\- Pessoal, a gente precisa manter o foco. Precisamos ajudar Luigi contra Boosette.

\- Acho que não precisa tanto de ajuda. Se minha intuição estive certa esse problema vai se resolver - disse Melody.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - pergunta Bow e Vivian ao mesmo tempo.

Melody conta sua intuição fazendo que as duas se espantam com sua declaração. Será que a pianista está certa?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfrentar uma fantasma com seus poderes máximos é mais fácil na teoria do que na prática. Pelo menos é isso que Luigi pensa ao esquivar novamente de um raio lançado pela rainha mais uma vez.

Seu primeiro combate com King Boo foi na primeira mansão onde ela usou um tipo de réplica perfeita de Bowser onde precisou usar as bolas de espinhos arremessadas para arrancar a cabeça do boneco e capturar a fantasma. Já a segunda foi mais complicado já que usou os próprios poderes para enfrentá-lo. Lembra do sufoco que entrava em corredores para fugir de sua forma gigante que queria esmagá-lo. Mesmo com aparelho evoluído precisou de quatro tentativas para ter sucesso.

Enfrentar King em sua forma original está muito mais complicado que estava imaginando. A fantasma de primeiro vai de forma furtiva entre os manequins de forma assustadora. A única coisa que dá pra ver são os vultos rápidos delas. Depois movimenta o manequins para atropelá-lo, mas graças suas habilidades de pulos consegue esquivar. Depois aparece trovões que precisa esquivar de forma rápida. Por fim pedaços do chão some querendo tragar no futuro, mas consegue evitar isso até o chão se faz de novo.

"Que dificuldade de luta é essa, nível Kaizo?" pensa o encanador ficando cansado e bastante irritado.

\- Você vai morrer e virar meu escravo pessoal - disse Boosette movimentando os manequins.

\- Já chega desse jogo - Luigi concentra uma grande quantidade de energia elétrica, pula alto e para dizer - thunder.

Grita o nome do golpe e solta no chão um poderoso raio que se espalha no chão em diversas correntes elétricas. Assim quando aterrissa todo raio some.

\- Isso foi inútil - disse King aparecendo atrás do Luigi.

Com um gesto rápido Luigi vira para ela e ilumina a fantasma. Como se estivesse usando o botão de 'pause' King congela no ar. Pode ver toda aparência de Boosette e mesmo com adrenalina do combate o encanador não deixar de apreciar a beleza dela. A fantasma ainda está com cara assustadora com a lingua de fora, mas pouco a pouco começa suar frio e a face começa ficar vermelha, fica mais desconcertada com o olhar do seu rival e logo toma uma ação: Ela fica próxima ao chão levitando a centímetros, se encolhe e cobre as faces com as mãos falando:

\- Não olhe pra mim - diz com uma voz totalmente com vergonha.

Luigi suspira aliviado por finalmente ter neutralizado sua inimiga número um, apesar de não ter aprisionado como nas vezes anteriores. Bow estava certa em dizer que um boo na forma real fica mais tímido. Parece que na rainha isso é aumentado em dez vezes.

Agora vem a questão: ganhou essa luta, mas e agora?

Prender para novamente escapar?

Parece que isso não funcionou até hoje. Tem que admitir entre todos os vilões que Luigi e seu irmão lidam só King Boo que tem a preocupação de ficar detido. E até tem um sentido para ter essa preocupação, afinal ela é um fantasma. Um inimigo que não se cansa, não existe limitações e não… morre.

Pior que cada vez pensa nisso mais Luigi sente raiva de King por tudo que fez passar. Enfrentar o exército de Bowser consistindo com Koopas, Piranha Plant, Lakitu, Magikoopa, Monty Mole, Mega Mole, ninji, bombs, wiggler, goombas, bullet bill e muitos outros, foi apenas os Boos que trouxe uma fobia tão grande que virou motivo de chacota entre os aliados e inimigos. E que mais revolta que a rainha dos fantasmas se aliou ao Bowser por escolha e não por dominação. É impossível lidar de forma definitiva com ela, mas isso não livra de dá uma lição que ela jamais vai esquecer.

Boosette que ainda está em um ataque de timidez é surpreendida quando o encanador a pega e a coloca de quatro. A lanterna deixou a ponta oposta magnetizada para iluminar sem poder segurar com as mãos. Isso meio que irrita a fantasma, mas só ver seu rival ainda a encarando por alguns segundos através de frestas feitas entre os espaçamentos entre os dedos que volta tampa o rosto por completo.

O vestido da fantasma é erguido mostrando que ela usando uma meia calça estilo lingerie, sem pé com algumas alças que se ligam na parte da cintura. Também está usando uma calcinha de renda que enfatiza muito a bunda farta da rainha. Realmente é uma visão que faria qualquer um, que tenha desejo pela anatomia feminina, ficar contemplando aquela visão da pele lisa e pálida. Contudo não Luigi nesta vez que está encarando como um principal canal para punir ela. Se King Boo é uma rainha mimada, então é necessário mostrar que acontece com… 'meninas mimadas'.

Boosette estranha do seu rival levantar seu vestido, mas logo sente algo que nunca sentiu mesmo quando ela era viva: um tapa bem dado na sua nádega direita forte sem nenhuma misericórdia. Não deixa de escapar um 'ai' na sua boca.

\- Mas o que está fazendo? - disse King de um jeito choroso cômico e até exagerado. Como se pegasse o estereótipo de uma garota de anime e se manifestasse na personagem.

\- Estou de punindo - dá outro tapa.

\- Isso é humilhante.

\- Então olhe no meus olhos e diz isso.

Boosette lentamente tira as mãos de frente do seu rosto, mas quando percebe do seu rival a encarando tapa rapidamente e diz:

\- Não olhe para mim - disse em total timidez e balançando a cabeça.

\- Isso é pelo meu irmão - dá um tapa na nádega esquerda.

\- Ai.

\- Isso é pelo professor - acerta a nádega direito - isso por todos fantasmas que são obrigados a ter servirem - dá três em lugares variados na bunda da fantasma - e pelos fantasmas que você tentou controlar - deu sete tapas.

Cada tapa que Luigi aplicava sempre era vindo com um 'ai' de dor da fantasma, mas o sétimo teve algo diferente. Quando sentiu a pesada mão desferir uma nova colisão violenta em sua bunda o só de 'ai' saiu mais em um gemido que também deixou a língua de fora e um pouco de saliva cai no chão. A reação de Boosette foi rápida em tapar sua boca com as mãos, mas aí se sentiu exposta demais e novamente tampou o rosto.

"Não é que eu esperava" pensa Luigi sentindo já desconforto dentro das calça, mas se controla já que seu objetivo não era algo… erótico. Então precisa apelar para outra… tortura.

Então abaixa o vestido da Boosette, a levanta deixando em pé, mesmo que levitando alguns centímetros do chão. Antes de realizar seu plano tem uma ideia antes: em pé na frente dela, apenas pega em suas mãos e abaixar, fazendo que o rosto dela fique exposto. Em uma tentativa de tentar esconder do olhar do caçador de fantasmas, fecha os olhos.

"Fofa" pensa Luigi "Nem parece aquela fantasma infernal que queria me matar".

Assim solta as mãos da King que volta cobrir o rosto e foca no seu plano. Desta vez vai puni-la de outra forma fazendo cócegas nela. Descobre que Boosette é bem sensível a cócegas que começa rir de forma descontrolada ao ponto de nem mais poder cobrir seu rosto agora.

\- Pare com isso - disse a fantasma no meio da risada - vai me matar de rir.

\- Como se isso fosse possível - disse Luigi continuando.

A rainha de todos os fantasmas acostumada com respeito de todos os súditos e o temor do seus inimigos. Mesmo Bowser a trata com respeito sua aliança. De todos os seres que já lidou Luigi foi o único que a trata sem considerar sua rainha. Já teve seu confronto com Mario nos eventos na Isle Delfino no hotel em Sirena Beach teve seu confronto com Mario, o que não foi bem sucedido já que não estava com todo seu poder, e mesmo o grande herói mostrou temor para ela. Mesmo assim Luigi a trata, segundo ela, com total desrespeito.

Está tratando como uma verdadeira menininha. Isso irrita muito mais do que ter estragado seus planos duas vezes e mais quando derrotou seus servos como se fosse nada. Se tem alguma coisa que mais odeia nesse mundo é um italiano com macacão verde metido a caçador de fantasmas. O mais irônico que seu inimigo tem fobias a fantasma e é tímido...

Espera um pouco. Ele é tímido?

Talvez achou a solução de lidar com ele. Na mente da King pensa que Luigi é tímido suficiente e não convença com as pessoas direitos. Quanto mais algo mais ousado como… beijar… uma… garota. Ela aposta que ele nunca beijou alguém e se uma garota… o beijar, é provável que não sabia como reagir. Sendo fantasma também é uma garota e cabe a… fazer essa tarefa. Afinal isso é um… simples beijo. O que tem demais?

Isso vai dá tempo para poder sair da visão do olhar dele e poder manifestar seu poder com mais conforto. E ainda acha que é bonita suficiente para enganar seu rival. Não lembra se já beijou, enquanto era viva, então pode ser seu… primeiro beijo, mas é um sacrifício para poder punir seu maior inimigo. Reunindo toda coragem Boosette segura a face de Luigi e o beija nos lábios.

Apostar é um ato comum em casino. Entre os métodos de aposta é a famosa roleta onde existe números e cores para serem apostados cada um com seu grau de risco e recompensa. Se transformar a ação da Boosette em aposta em roleta diria que apostou tudo em uma aposta segura que faria ganhar grandes quantidades. O problema que aposta saiu no zero, uma casa da roleta que ninguém ganha.

Em outras palavras não é primeiro beijo do Luigi e nem com uma fantasma. Para a curiosidade dos leitores o primeiro beijo se deu na primeira missão que Luigi participou no resgate da Peach. Mario ficou encarregado em derrotar Bowser, enquanto mais novo encarregado em localizar a prisão da princesa. Foi justamente entrar na cela que foi surpreendido em um rápido beijo nos lábios e assim foi roubado sua primeira experiência. Claro que seu irmão não sabe, afinal a princesa Cogumelo não teve a intenção de 'trair' seu herói, apenas foi um mal entendido.

Boosette é surpreendido pela reação de Luigi em retribuir o beijo. A intenção era um beijo rápido e sair, mas os lábios acostumados capturam os lábios não-virgens da rainha. Vem dúvidas e mais dúvidas na mente dela em querer saber o que está acontecendo com ela nesse momento.

Por que Luigi não ficou tímido?

Por que está retribuindo o beijo?

Por que ainda não se afastou?

Sente suas pernas amolecerem e agradece seu poder de levitação que permite ficar em pé. Conhece os poderes elétricos do herói verde e o culpa pela corrente de choque que está sentindo em seu corpo. Para estranha sensação de uma boana em sua barriga, da sua língua que está sendo refém da língua masculina. Principalmente da vontade que… querer mais.

Essa cena de dois rivais se beijando está tendo testemunhas. Entre meio dos manequins está Vivian, Melody e Bow presenciando a cena.

\- Eu sabia - disse a pianista - aquele ódio exagerado da rainha era apenas desejo sexual reprimido.

\- Estou surpresa - disse Bow - nunca pensava que a rainha iria ficar tão… íntima do Luigi.

\- Acho que o viciei em sexo demais - disse Vivian.

\- Você também? - Melody olha para a fantasma roxa - parece que a divisão aumenta cada vez mais.

\- Eu queria ser a única - disse Bow com cara emburrada.

\- Todas nós queremos - disse Melody - mas como dizem no mundo da música: aproveita o show.

Enquanto isso o lado racional de Luigi dá lugar ao sentimento de luxúria. Não importa se King capturou seu irmão diversas vezes, não importa que ela tentou matar de qualquer jeito. Tudo que importa é possuir aquele corpo sedento.

Com uma puxada arranca o vestido da rainha deixando ela só de calcinha e meia calça. Pode dizer que rasgou o vestido, mas as propriedades de fantasma do vestido faz sumir no ar. A timidez dela faz cobrir que ela acha importante cobrir: seus olhos. Contudo não é o rosto que o herói está querendo focar, mas aqueles seios grandes e fartos que imploram para ser estimulados. A auréola dos seios tem uma cor azulada baixa e os bicos são mais pontudos que o normal. Mesmo assim não perde o desejo de apalpá-los e chupá-los. Não demora muito para realizar sua vontade.

\- Sempre disse que você era um bebê - disse gemendo e ainda com as mãos no rosto, mas já faz festas nas mãos acostumando com a possibilidade de ser observada.

Uma coisa que Luigi repara que sua 'inimiga' e 'amante' faz algumas caras exageradas de expressão de prazer que é bem… estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo já viu algo semelhante isso algum lugar. Onde era mesmo?

Lembrou! Essa expressão é costumada ser usado em animes hentais para expressar a reações orgásticas das mulheres (e até alguns homens principalmente os mais jovens) de forma exagerada. O nome disso é ahegao.

Por instinto Boosette usa seu poder, fazendo que sua coroa em forma de rubi brilhe faz sumir toda roupa do herói deixando em total nudez. Até olha arregalado (ainda tendo as mãos de frente do rosto) pelo grande pênis do encanador que pulsa para chegar aos finalmente. Sua concentração é quebrada quando sente as mãos masculinas a estimulando por cima da calcinha que a faz soltar um gemido alto e com a língua de fora.

E deitada pelo Luigi no chão e não demora muito para que ele enfie seu pênis no meio dos enormes seios da fantasma e segura com suas duas mãos para criar uma pressão para realizar uma gostosa espanhola.

King tinha esquecido o sentimento de luxúria e Luigi a trouxe com uma intensidade que até mesmo está se levando todo o momento. Já foi capturada duas vezes, mas essa é a primeira vez que está totalmente a mercê do herói. A exótica massagem está tão… bom e a visão da cabeça do pênis se movimentando por consequências das estocadas entre os seios dá aquele ar único. Sua língua, que é grande, consegue lamber dando um estímulo mais diferente para o ato. Não demora muito para que o pênis expeli uma grande de esperma no limite do possível que suja sua cara. Parte da pasta branca vai da sua boca onde tem a 'degustação' da substância. Parte pingou na parte inferior nos seus seios.

Luigi sai de cima da fantasma, puxa sua calcinha para rasgar a roupa e sem cerimônia chupa a intimidade da fantasma. Ela geme alto ao ponto do seu barulho preenche o assustador campo de batalha que virou campo de luxúria. Para sua sorte, segundo ela, não tem ninguém a escutando sendo domada desse jeito. Ainda bem que ela não está apostando em um casino, porque não seria seu dia de sorte. Totalmente desinibida segura a cabeça do herói para identificar o sexo oral como se quisesse fazer que o próprio italiano entre nela de forma não convencional. A rainha está sentindo a língua dele alcançando lugares que ela mesma negou por muito tempo. O primeiro orgasmo dela vem com grande intensidade e sua careta chega aos pontos de virar os olhos.

Sendo por ressentimento, raiva ou luxúria, Luigi não dá espaço para descanso e invade a buceta da fantasma com seu pênis assim dominando por completo. Boosette tem seu segundo orgasmo seguido pelas fantasmas que estão se masturbando assistindo a cena. O trio sido possuída pelo encanador, mas o jeito que está dominando a rainha Luigi está revelando um lado voraz e sedento que está agradando muito elas.

O ritmo é rápido e intenso como se tivesse ao mesmo tempo se amando e se odiando. O sons do contato da carne viva com a materialização física do eletroplasma é intensa e até bruta. Dá impressão que o herói está sendo um vilão e fazendo algo abominável se observar apenas ele, mas vendo Boosette é totalmente consensual. Em outra perspectiva ao ver como ela prende o torso masculino com suas pernas as unhas que arranha suas costas deixando marcas até profundas, mas não letais, aumenta o ar de dúvida para quem está sendo o agressor e a vítima. O orgasmo vem junto para o casal de forma intensa que parece que caíram juntos em lava.

Aproveitando o último vigor Luigi sai de dentro da fantasma, erguer o quadril para deixar o ânus exposto. Mais uma vez sem cerimônia enfia os dedos naquela cavidade e começa mexer. Parece que esse ato de sodomia já é interpretado como prazer para fantasma que geme alto com o novo estímulo, dedos que se movimentam como tesouras para receber um corpo mais grosso e maior.

Sem nenhuma misericórdia Luigi enfia seu pênis daquele buraco arrancando outro orgasmo de King e até algumas lágrimas saindo pela sensação de quase sendo rasgada por dentro. Só é que uma sensação mais agradável do que desagradável. A plateia que olha toda cena chega uma conclusão: Boosette é masoquista.

O orgasmo final do casal vem com intensidade para ambos. O que deixa Luigi bastante exausto, mas King desmaia de tanta exaustão. Pode ver um sorriso grande de satisfação da rainha que está suja pelo esperma do herói.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala anterior Mario e Professor E. Gadd saem dos seus respectivos quadros finalmente livre do poder da King Boo.

\- Mamamia. Luigi conseguiu - disse Mario feliz de está solto novamente.

\- Eu nunca duvidei do Luigi - disse professor rindo - fico feliz dele conseguiu livrar dos fantasmas sem mim.

\- Eu preciso de algumas lições de como me defender, afinal me sentir como Peach ser sequestrado novamente - Mario comenta.

\- Mario - o herói e o professor escutam a voz do encanador verde que entra na sala.

Os dois podem ver que Luigi está cansado com as roupas amassadas e andando com dificuldades. Eles chegam a conclusão que batalhar novamente com King Boo foi cansativo, nem imaginando da verdade. Os dois cumprimenta Luigi e dá os parabéns.

Enquanto fora da mansão está às fantasmas reunidas.

\- Vocês duas não vão dá um oi para o Mario? - pergunta Melody - afinal vocês são amigas dele.

\- A gente achou melhor não interromper o momento entre os irmãos - disse Bow.

\- E também queremos ir direto para a mansão do Luigi - disse Vivian.

\- Correção, a mansão do rei - disse Boosette junta com ela, já vestida e limpa.

As três riram da mudança de opinião da King Boo para Luigi.

\- Como desejar majestade - disse Melody.

CONTINUA

Neste capítulo teve poucas referências, mas aqui algumas informações:

1) Baby Luigi foi a forma que King Boo chamou Luigi no confronto final no Luigi's Mansion 2

2) Kaizo vem do nome de um hack do Super Mario Word considerado de sua dificuldade ultra difícil (ou impossível para a maioria). Kaizo fez tanto sucesso que virou sinônimo da dificuldade extrema ou impossível;

3) Os eventos de "Ise Delfino" é do jogo do Super Mario Sunshine do Gamecube. Cada fase apresenta diversas áreas da ilha e na área Sirena Beach dentro do hotel na parte do casino enfrenta King Boo, porém tem um visual diferente do Luigi's Mansion. Como não estava com a coroa de rubi presumo que o fantasma escapou e não estava com todo poder. Também Luigi's Mansion se passa primeiro que o outro jogo;

4) boana é coletivo de borboletas

5) sobre beijo de Peach e Luigi foi mais criação minha. Como nos jogos antigos de Mario a mesma animação de recompensa do Mario também é do Luigi presumi que pode ter rolado um beijo entre os dois.

Enfim o próximo capítulo é o epílogo da história. Até a próxima


	6. Nova Rotina

\- Luigi, se continuar comendo muito vai ficar que nem Mario - disse Peach em um bom humor.

\- Ei - disse Mario.

Os dois irmãos foram convidados pela princesa Cogumelo para um banquete para comemorar mais uma vez que foi resgatada. Peach é conhecido ser uma ótima política e é amada pelo povo como também é conhecida pelos seus dotes de cozinhar, especialmente bolos. Talvez o único defeito é não organizar a segurança para não ser mais… sequestrada.

Como sempre Mario deu seu melhor como grande herói, mas seu irmão também teve desempenho bem surpreendente, pelo menos isso na opinião do encanador vermelho. A maioria do reino acredita que o resgate novamente foi fruto inteiramente de um e esquece seu irmão. Ficou feliz que seu irmão está superando a fobia de fantasma. A facilidade que ele está lidando com os boos nas casas mal assombradas e nos castelos está sendo surpreendente.

Contudo ultimamente ele está passando mais tempo na própria mansão. Quando visita o irmão mais novo encontra ele suado e cansado. Será que ele está treinando para melhorar as habilidades?

\- O bolo está gostoso, princesa. Muito obrigado por me convidar - disse Luigi.

\- Eu que tenho que agradecer. Você e seu irmão me resgataram - disse Peach sorrindo - eu gostaria que Bowser parece de me sequestrar.

\- Difícil Peach. Ele é teimoso que só. Pelo menos nos eventos amistosos ele nunca tentou nada - disse lembrando nos eventos esportivos e de corrida de karts.

\- Por que ele não tenta sequestrar a Daisy? - questiona Peach.

\- Uma boa pergunta - disse Mario.

\- Porque ela meio que aprendeu não depender de heróis e se prepara para qualquer invasão do reino? - murmura Luigi.

\- O que? - disse Peach.

\- Nada - disse Luigi

\- Luigi, eu conversei com Toadette e ela concordou em te emprestar a Super Coroa.

Quando a princesa Peach estava falando a ultima frase Luigi estava bebendo um reflesco quando escutou toda a frase cospe o refresco que para o azar de Mario foi tudo nele.

\- Porcaria Luigi - disse Mario se limpando.

Mas o irmão não responde nada, ainda só fica com a cara incrédula.

\- Estou brincando - disse a princesa rindo e o que deixa o encanador verde mais calmo.

\- De qualquer jeito preciso voltar para mansão. Eu vou ter visitas - Luigi se levanta da mesa - tchau Mario. Tchau Peach.

\- Hoki Doki - disse Mario.

\- Tchau Luigi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi estava voltando de carro para sua mansão. Quando ver uma garota parada no acostamento da estrada com problemas na sua mobilete. É uma ruiva de cabelos longos, olhos azuis e curvas bem desenvolvidas, idade aparente de 18 a 20 anos. Está usando uma saia curta vermelha, um cinto amarelo com uma fivela azul, botas vermelhas, um top vermelho, um sobretudo branco, um capacete vermelho com bordas brancas e óculos de piloto.

Tendo altruísta para o carro e já pensava se levantar para ajudar, mas algo inesperado acontece: Wario chega dirigindo sua moto e para perto da moça.

\- Mona, problemas com a moto novamente - disse Wario com um tom de voz que Luigi nunca pensava que viria rival de Mario: gentil.

\- Infelizmente sim - disse a menina chamada Mona - essa moto está dando muito trabalho ultimamente.

\- Eu posso te dar uma carona.

\- Mas isso não vai trazer nenhuma riqueza.

Wario fala algo que Luigi nunca pensou em ouvir da boca dele.

\- Existem coisas que são mais importantes que qualquer riquezas.

Mona cora e sobe na moto.

\- Obrigada Wario.

\- De nada - disse dando a partida da moto.

Depois de presenciar a cena Luigi pega seu caminho para mansão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Mestre Luigi, que bom que está em casa - disse um Toad com chapéu verde que é um mordomo de sua mansão, assim quando o encanador chegou em casa - deixaram uma carta para ti.

\- Ué? Não para ser uma visita? - pergunta o herói.

\- Quem veio foi uma luma, entregou essa carta.

\- Obrigado Toad - disse pegando a carta e lendo.

"Caro Luigi,

Gostaria de parabeniza-lo pelo novamente o resgaste do seu irmão. Suas ações pode não ter o peso digno da glória de suas ações, mas elas não passam despercebidas.

Eu peço a permissão de fazer uma visita em sua mansão para agradecer o responsável de trazer a ordem do cosmo junto com seu irmão e como você animou meus filhos durante os eventos difíceis no passado. Também quero parabenizá-lo pelo sucesso da sua última missão solo

com amor, Rosalina"

Luigi ler a carta e medita nas palavras da princesa do espaço. Pode dizer que é sua primeira visita na Terra e até se pergunta do porque justamente ele. Não que seja contra a loira, afinal admite que tinha interesse por ela, mas na época ela mesma não reconheceu sua ajuda em coletar as estrelas.

"Mario ... então você foi o único que coletou todas as estrelas espalhadas ... Eu quero agradecer a você ... seus atos vão viver na memória do cosmos ..." lembra dessas palavras da Rosalina que escutou na época do espaço. Não que tenha ficado magoado, afinal ele é um sidekick, um parceiro e até ajudante do herói principal. Se seu irmão ganhou o mérito sozinho, ele junto com o time do Capitão Toad teve uma foto com ela. Talvez sua única irritação foi que Mario não contou para Rosalina que tinha resgatado uma estrela e quis ficar com toda glória.

Apenas acha estranho que agora está dando crédito para ele também na aventura passada como na sua aventura solo, mas se a mãe das lumas está querendo fazer uma visita, por que recusar?

Então escreve uma carta em resposta em uma escrivaninha próxima e já coloca no envelope.

\- Por gentileza, envie essa carta pela máquina do professor - disse Luigi se referindo uma maquina de comunicação que permite enviar cartas a uma distância cósmica para Rosalina. Peach também tem uma. Rosalina usa as Lumas para entrar em contato.

\- Pode deixar, senhor - Toad pega a carta e se retira.

Luigi vai na parte da mansão que seu mordomo não entra, porque tem medo de entrar. O motivo é simples: seu mordomo tem medo do Polterpup, seu cachorro fantasma. Mau sabe ele que ele não é mais o único fantasma naquela região. A seção é todo segundo andar da mansão que o fantasma (a mansão tem quatro andares).

Quando se aproxima de um quarto escuta a voz de Vivian falando:

\- Ai não. Para. Para - diz entre os risos.

Quando entra ver Vivian deitada e seu cachorro a lambendo seu rosto. Luigi sorri com a cena de carinho entre os dois fantasmas. Vivian pegou muito afeto com Polterpup.

\- Ei amigo - Luigi chama o cão que pula no colo do Luigi que faz um carinho e é bem retribuído.

\- Luigi - a fantasma voa até ele e deposita um selinho nos lábios.

\- Vivian.

\- Como foi o banquete com Mario?

\- Foi divertido, por que não foi também? Afinal você tem mérito na minha última aventura.

\- Não acho que fiz muita coisa. Eu não conseguir enfrentar King.

\- De qualquer jeito me ajudou, por que foi a primeira vez que não tive ajuda do professor. Me ajudou bastante com a moral.

\- Como você é fofo - disse a fantasma.

\- Mas enfim, Polterpup pega - Luigi solta o cachorro que a derruba novamente e a lambe.

\- Ai para. Isso faz cócegas.

Luigi sai do quarto e vai para outro. Encontra algo com uma decoração bem feminina e ver Bow em sua forma boo deitada em um divã assistindo televisão.

\- Luigi - disse voando em direção dele que abraça.

\- Como vai minha pequena princesa?

\- Melhor agora que estou contigo - beija a pequena fantasma. Com a forma do boo é fácil dele erguer como se fosse um pequeno animal ou objeto.

\- Cadê o Bootler - disse referindo ao mordomo boo de Bow.

\- Eu dei uma folga hoje para ele.

\- Que bom. Só preciso passar para ver as outras.

\- Fica mais um pouquinho - ela vira sua forma original e faz uma cara bem fofa.

\- Sabe que sua rainha não gosta de esperar.

Bow não fala nada só faz uma cara emburrada chegando até inflar as bochechas.

\- Pelo menos quer uns beijinhos?

\- Sim - diz a fantasma animada.

Luigi e Bow se beijam por uns cinco minutos até se separar.

\- Suficiente?

\- Um pouco.

\- Tente ser uma boa menina.

\- Vou tentar.

Luigi vai para outro quarto onde encontra uma sala cheio de instrumento. Encontra Melody tocando uma harpa.

\- Luigi - disse a fantasma sem olhar pra ele já que está concentrada com instrumento.

\- Aprendendo tocar harpa?

\- Sim. O som é muito agradável - para de tocar e olha para ele - como foi o banquete?

\- Foi bem, só tive que sair, porque parecia que iria ter uma visita, mas parece que só recebi um comunicado de Rosalina.

\- Rosalina, a princesa do cosmo? Parece que ela quer fazer uma visita.

\- É a primeira vez que ela visita a Terra sem ser em um evento.

\- Que interessante. Parece que teremos uma carne viva - disse com malicia.

\- Não diz isso - disse Luigi corando - Rosalina é bem séria.

\- Sei - disse Melody sorrindo - a propósito ela não é a única que quer te visitar - ela voa e se pendura no seu pescoço.

\- Quem quer visitar?

\- Madame Clairvoya.

Luigi lembra da outra cigana vidente que é uma Portrait Ghost como Melody. Ela foi uma das fantasmas que mais teve interação, afinal ela tinha interesse em revelar o futuro para o encanador verde. No final ela se deixou capturar.

\- Parece que ela quer fazer uma previsão do futuro.

\- Nossa. Estou curioso.

\- Ela chegará amanhã, enquanto isso melhor ir ver a rainha - logo seguida beija os lábios do encanador e separa.

Luigi vai para um outro quarto onde encontra algo todo ornamentado com joias e ouro, porém nenhum sinal da fantasma.

\- King? - Luigi chama e anda para o meio da sala. Quando de repente a fantasma aparece atrás dele em sua forma boo assustando.

Por instinto o encanador se afasta começa correr para a porta.

\- Não. Não vá - disse Boosette rapidamente assumindo a forma real e abraçando Luigi por trás. O tom de voz é meio manhosa.

\- King. Você quase me matou de susto - disse Luigi se acalmando.

\- E divertido te assustar - disse beijando o pescoço do encanador.

\- Um dia você me mata de susto - disse gemendo pelo toque dos lábios em seu pescoço.

\- Seria interessante vê-lo como fantasma, mas também gosto de vê-lo vivo.

\- Mamamia.

\- Meus servos te ajudaram em sua aventura, eu não mereço uma recompensa?

\- Merece - vira para cola seu rosto com dela. Logo inicia um beijo sedento e molhado.

O casal se beija quando de repente Boosette sente um par de mãos pegando dos seus seios e não são mãos masculinas. Quando percebe é Melody que está atrás.

\- A rainha parece que viciou em sexo - disse Melody.

\- Isso é tão bom - disse a fantasma meio timida.

\- Alguém falou em sexo? - aparece Vivian e agarra Luigi por trás.

\- Mamamia - disse Luigi.

Um minuto depois chega Bow atravessando parece com sua forma original e infla as bochechas para falar:  
\- Começaram sem mim - ela se junta ao grupo.

O único pensamento de Luigi é que espera ter ainda no estoque cogumelos vermelhos.

FIM


End file.
